Save me!
by converseQueen11
Summary: Everyone has been happy ever since Mrs.Knight got remarried, but what happens when her new husband starts to abuse Katie behind everyone's back. Will Katie ever tell anyone, or will she keep it a secret in order to keep her family happy? What happens when Kendall finds out?
1. Prologue

_Hello, so this is my first story. I'm sorry if it's not that great, but I love writing and this idea came into my head when my sister was talking about it. So I hope you enjoy this story. I own nothing!_

_**Please R&R?**_

**Prologue**

My name is Katie Knight, and I'm 12 years old. I live at the Palm Woods with my

mom, older brother, his three friends, and recently my mom's new husband. They

have been married for about almost a month now, and have been dating for a while

longer. He use to be the nicest man that I ever knew, and when my mom told us that

she was marrying him, I was excited for her, and happy that I would finally have a

dad again. But, things have been starting to go bad. Last week, me and my new

"Father" were home alone and he started yelling at me and calling me names. I did

not even do anything wrong. I was so scared. Ever since then, I am afraid to be alone

with him. He even hit me once, but nobody else knew. I can't tell anybody, I don't

want to ruin mom's marriage.

My name is Katie Knight, and I'm a victim of abuse.


	2. Something's wrong!

_Hello! So, this is the first chapter and I worked hard on it! I really hope people enjoy this story. Please R&R?. I own nothing!_

_**Katie's POV:**_

I woke up to the smell of breakfast, and got out of bed. As soon as I rolled out of bed

and looked in the mirror, I noticed the bruise of my "Father's" hand print on my wrist.

I touched it and winced. "Ouch!" I muttered. I just hoped that I would not be left

alone with him today. I got changed, making sure to wear long sleeves, and ready to

face the day, and headed to the breakfast table.

"Hey baby sister" my older brother, Kendall, said, and he gave me a hug. I

tried not to show any signs of pain on my face as he unknowingly touched the bruise

on my arm. "Hi big brother" I said. "Breakfast is done" my mother announced.

Everyone gathered around the breakfast table and started eating. I realized that I

was not feeling that hungry, so I just played with my food.

Then my mom's husband came out of his room, and I grew stiff. Nobody

seemed to notice though, which I was glad for that. "Well, I have some errands to

run today so I am about to leave" my mother said. "Okay mom, we will be at the

studio until like 3:00 today, someone got Gustavo mad at us" Kendall said. "Hey, it's

not my fault" Carlos yelled.

I must have showed fear on my face, because Kendall gave me a concerned look and

asked, "Are you okay baby sister?" I did not want anyone to suspect anything, so I

made and excuse, " Yeah, I'm fine."

After breakfast was done, my mother left in a rush. The boys all started to race to the

studio, except Kendall stayed behind for a few seconds. "What's wrong, Katie?" I felt

guilty for making him worry, and I just wanted him to enjoy his life. "Nothing is

wrong!" I knew he could see through my lie, but he smiled at me and left.

I was scared! I was yet again, left alone with my mom's husband. I felt like crying

and telling Kendall everything. I wonder what he will do to me today…

**Kendall's POV:**

To say that I was worried about Katie was an understatement. First, she seemed so

scared when everyone said that they had to leave today. It's like she was afraid of

Something. I tried asking her what was wrong, but she would not tell me.

After we finished breakfast, I got ready for going to the studio. Carlos just had to

make Gustavo mad at us, and now he had us working all these hours. "Last one to

the lobby is a loser!" Screamed Carlos! Logan, James, And Carlos all raced out of

our room and into the lobby. I rolled my eyes and decided to see if I could get

something out of Katie.

"What's wrong, Katie?" I asked. "Nothing is wrong!" I saw right through her lie. I

knew she would never tell me, so I decided to let it go FOR NOW, because I had to

get to the studio before we got Gustavo even more mad. I gave her a small, sad

smile and left. I know that something is wrong with Katie, and I am so scared for her.

She is my baby sister and I would do anything for her. I will find out what's wrong

with my Katie.

_I hope you liked it ! Like I said, it's just my first story, but I really enjoy writing. Please review so I know that I should update! I plan on updating soon! Wooohoo! Bye for now!_

_-ConverseQueen11_


	3. Bruises

_Hello! So here is Chapter 2! I really love getting reviews! Thank you to the people that read this, and the people that reviewed it, even if not many people did review it :p But, for now enjoy this chapter and please review! Also, this chapter includes scenes of abuse and violence! I own nothing!_

_- ConverseQueen11_

**Katie's POV:**

After Kendall left, I decided to go and hide from Mark (That is Mrs. Knight's husbands name, and

Katie and Kendall's new father's name. Sorry if it's confusing but I just wanted to name him so I

would not keep writing father." in my room. But, my safety was short lived, because not even 10

minutes later I heard him banging on my door and screaming my name. I felt fear go through me

and I was panicking. I ran into my closet and hid it there.

"You stupid brat! Open this door!" Mark yelled. I felt tears in my eyes, but I would not cry, I couldn't

cry. I would not show weakness. The banging suddenly stopped, so I waited a minute and walked

out of my closet. I felt relived, but then my door swung open. Mark came running in and pushed me

against my wall. I winced in pain, and he came closer to me and punched me in the eye. "You're

nothing but a stupid, little brat!" he yelled. "I don't want you to be a part of this family, you don't

belong here!" He added.

I could not help but cry. That really hurt me. If anyone did not belong in this family, it was

him. I mean he just came and ruined my life. What did I do to deserve this? I welcomed him into

this home and MY family with welcome arms. Why did he hate me so much?

"Nobody loves you! Why do you think they always leave you alone in this house with me?

You are stupid and annoying! I wish you would disappear!" Mark screamed right in my face! I tried

to cover my ears, but he had me pinned to the wall by holding my wrists. I did not want to believe

him, but I couldn't help it. Why was I always left alone with him? I knew that Kendall loved me, but I

could not help but start to believe Mark. I started bawling my eyes out.

"You big baby!" Mark told me! He then pushed me to the ground, and then grabbed

me by the hair and pulled me up! "I HATE YOU!" he screamed, and pushed me into my desk,

knocking my lamp over. My lamp almost hit me in the head, but some glass from it scattered onto

my hands. With one last kick, Mark yelled, "Go get yourself cleaned off before your mother gets

home! Nobody better find out about this, or you're dead!"

He stormed out of my room and slammed my door. I laid there crying my eyes out for

what seemed like hours. My body was in so much pain, I did not ever want to move. But, I had to

clean myself off because nobody could find out, and mom was probably going to be home soon.

As I looked into the bathroom mirror, I was shocked at the damage. I could see

my eye was already starting to swell up and turning black and blue. I also had some cuts on my

face, probably from the lamp falling. I lifted up my shirt and saw a huge bruise on my back. As I

pulled my shirt back down, I felt a sharp pain through my arm. I rolled up my sleeves, and started

crying even more. There was so much blood and bruises. How could I hide this? I never dealt with

bruises before and had no makeup to hide any of this with. I wet a washcloth and cleaned up the

blood. Then, I remembered that my mom had cover-up in her room that I could hide my black eye

with.

After I was done hiding my bruises, I was heading to my room, but Mark stopped me. I

was scared for my life, but he commanded me that I better sit next to him on the couch and pretend

to watch a movie with him, all so mom would think we got along great.

I hate my life!

_**I hope you readers enjoyed! I will update soon. Maybe in the next chapter one of the boys will become suspicious that Katie is being abused. Until next chapter, Bye !**_


	4. Worrying

_**Hi guys! Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. I own nothing!**_

**Katie's POV:**

I felt sick to my stomach. I could not believe he could just act like nothing happened. I was

so frustrated and confused. I just wanted it to stop.

Mom came home around the same time as the boys, and she had a box of

pizza with her. "I'm home with dinner." She announced. "WOO PIZZA!" James and Carlos

exclaimed, and they raced into the kitchen and were waiting impatiently for their food.

Mark wanted to act like he was the best father and he announced, "Me and Katie had so

much fun. I watched her favorite movie with her!" Mom seemed happy, and that was

enough to make me forget about what Mark did to me today. If my mom was happy, I was

happy. She deserved someone that made her happy.

I noticed Kendall staring at me with a worried look, and I rolled my eyes and faked

a smile so he would not worry. We all walked to the kitchen table, where Carlos and James

had already began eating.

"Guys, I am heading to Minnesota for a little while because Grandma is

really sick, Mark will watch you guys!" The boys did not seem to care, to fucosed on their

pizza, but I noticed Mark give me an evil smile. I was scared. I felt the blood rushing to my

head, and my heart pounding, and I must have looked sick because Logan asked, "Katie,

are you okay?" I felt guilty for having everyone worried again, so I said, "Yeah, I just have a

headache." My mom's mother instincts must have kicked in, because she ran over to me

and felt my head for a fever, and ordered me to go lie down.

I felt so relived that I was alone in my room, and I was about to fall asleep,

but Mom came in and asked, "Do you want me to stay home?" I wanted to scream yes, but

I could not let her. "No mom, Grandma needs you. Besides, I have Mark and the guys." I

forced a smile, and that was enough for mom to believe me. "Okay honey! I am leaving in

an hour, Mark is driving my to the airport. I love you, bye!" I wanted to cry, how could she

leave me. I knew Mark was right, she did not love me and I annoyed her. "Bye, love you

too!" I quietly said. I drifted off into sleep.

**Kendall's POV:**

After dinner, mom and Mark left to take Mom to the airport. "Bye boys, be good." Mom

screamed out the door as she left. Me and the boys decided to play video games, but the

whole time, I could not concentrate. My mind was on Katie. Something was really wrong

with her. I had to find out. I must have seemed like I was upset, which I was, because Logan

asked, "Dude, are you okay. You're like zoning out." James added, "Yeah, you usually

always win this game, but we all beat you." I had to tell them, I needed help with Katie.

"Have you guys noticed anything wrong with Katie?" James spoke up, "Yeah, she's been

acting strange, Something's wrong with her." Logan and Carlos nodded in agreement. "I

have to talk to her later!" I really needed to find out what was wrong with MY baby sister.

We continued playing, until suddenly we heard a scream of fear! "KATIE!" all of us

screamed, and we rushed into her room.

_**Suspense! I promise that I will start including the other guys POV's soon. I think they will find out about the abuse soon! **_

_**- ConverseQueen11**_


	5. Nightmares

_**Chapter 4! Woo! I own nothing!**_

**Kendall's POV:**

We all ran into Katie's room as fast as we could. My baby sister needed me.

When we got in there, we looked around confused. She was sleeping, how

could she have screamed? We were about to walk out, but she started to

scream again. I immeditely ran over to her and tried to shake her awake.

She had tears streaming down her eyes, and I felt like crying myself.

I screamed, "Katie, baby sister, wake up! It's okay, it's just a dream!"

Her eyes shot open, and she started sobbing. I wrapped my arms around her and held

her close to my chest. "It's okay, I'm here." I whispered. I looked up at the guys for help,

because Katie rarely ever cried. Logan spoke up and said, "What's wrong?" When she answered,

it was hard to understand because she was still crying hard, but we all heard, "Nightmare."

I pulled her away from my chest, and picked her chin up so she could look me in the eyes.

But, what I saw next made me want to kill someone. I heard the guys gasp, meaning they

saw it too. Katie gave us confused looks, and I said, "katie?" She just looked at me, silent

tears still falling from her eyes. "What happened to your eye, who did it to you? I demanded.

I needed answers. Someone was hurting my baby sister, and I could not even help her.

"Nothing!" She said, way too quickly. I got even angrier, and screamed, "What do you mean nothing,

black eyes don't just magically appear!" I must have waved my arms while screaming without noticing,

because Katie flinched. I felt hurt that she would ever think that I would hit her. She started sobbing again.

I was so mad, and I just stormed out of her room, out of our apartment. I needed to clear my head.

**Jame's POV:**

I was so angry, someone hurt Katie. She was like a little sister to me, and I'd do anything to keep her safe.

Who would even think about hurting her?! I was also shocked that Kendall stormed out like that, but could you

blame him? I mean come on! All I know is, whoever hurt Katie is gonna die! I snapped out of my thoughts and

saw Katie sobbing into Logan's shoulder, as he whispered comforting words to her, and Carlos standing by the door

with tears in his eyes. "Katie, you need to tell us what happened to your eye." I softly said. She looked up at me, and

my heart broke. She looked so depressed. "It was just some guy at school, but don't worry, it will never happen again." she said.

It better not, that guy is so dead. Logan got up and mouthed that he was going to go find kendall, and I nodded. Carlos followed behind him,

not wanting to hear more about Katie's horror story. I sat down next to her and asked, "Who is the stupid guy?" She said, "He used to be in my class but he moved,

don't worry!" I was angry that I could not find out about this guy, because I needed revenge. She was still crying, so I just hugged her and let her cry.

**Katie's POV:**

I woke up from my nap with a start. First, I had the worst nightmare ever. Mark was chasing me with a knife. It felt so real.

To make matters worse, Kendall and the guys had to see my stupid black eye. I wanted so badly to tell on Mark, but I could not.

He threatened to kill me, and I would just ruin our family like I ruin everything. I came up with a lie. I can't believe that James actually believed my lie.

I just wanted Kendall to come back and tell me everything would be alright. I also just wanted everything to go back to normal and for everyone to forget about this!

_They finally saw her bruises. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep reviewing! _

_-ConverseQueen11_


	6. Anger

_**Woot Chapter 5 :) Enjoy, and review!**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

I can't believe Kendall just stormed out like that. I can understand how angry he is, because believe me, I want to kill whoever hurt Katie. But, he just upset Katie even more. I ran after him and finally found him in the park. "Kendall, what's the matter with you?" I questioned. "What's the matter with me? Have you not seen that bruise on my baby sister's eye?" he yelled at me. "Yes, we all saw it. But you should have talked to her before you stormed out. Maybe it's not as bad as you think." I tried calming him. "Not bad, why aren't you concerned about this? She has a black eye. How can you not care or worry?" he just screamed at me. We were causing a scene in public, but I did not care. Why was he screaming at me? Could he not see how worried I really was, I was just staying calm for Katie. "I am worried, sorry for trying to stay calm!" I screamed back!

_**Carlos's POV:**_

I could not help but cry when I saw Katie's black eye. Who would hurt a little girl, espically Katie. When Kendall and Logan ran out, I could not stand to see little Katie crying anymore, so I followed them. When I got to the park I saw them screaming as loud as possible at each other. I had to stop them.

"Guys, stop! Guys!" I screamed and tried getting in the middle of them. "Tell him that this is a serious matter, and he does not care about any of this, espically katie's safety!" Kendall screamed at me. I was just trying to help, why was he screaming at me? "He does care Kendall, just please calm down. Katie needs you right now, man," I whispered. I could not help but get tears in my eyes. I tried holding them back because I wanted nobody to see. Why was everyone fighting, and why was someone hurting our sister?

_**Kendall's POV:**_

I know I should calm down and not be screaming at my best friend, but I was so frustrated. I needed to get my anger out! I saw Carlos holding back tears, and that's when I calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry Carlos. I'm calm now. Don't cry!" I said. I looked at Logan and realized that I had to apologize to him too. "And Logan, I'm sorry. I was just so mad. I know you are worried and care about my baby sister." I said. Logan looked at me and smiled. "She's a sister to all of us, not just you. And I'm sorry too. But you need to apologize to Katie." he said. I smiled back and we started walking back to our apartment.

"I'll race you's!" Carlos happily screamed and started running! I chuckled at how the smallest things make him happy. I just wish I could be happy that easy. I still needed to find out who laid their hands on Katie.

_**Katie's POV:**_

I was crying in James chest, until my brother came back into my room. "Umm, Can I please talk to Katie in private please?" he asked. James hugged me again and left. I was just staring at my floor, knowing he would just get angry about my black eye again. He sat down on the bed next to me and made me look him in the eyes.

"Baby sister, I'm sorry I just walked out! I was so angry. Nobody has the right to hurt you." He said to me. I just wanted to forget all of this so I hugged him and said, "It's fine, I forgive you big brother." He made me look at him again and said, "I need to know who did this." I was really about to say Mark, but what if he did not believe me or what if Mark killed me for it. "Just some kid at school, I already told James what happened. It will never happen again, he moved." I gave him the same lie as I told James. "Okay, but if I ever see him, He's dead!" Kendall said.

I laughed and hugged him. My older brother could always make me feel safe, but I did not know if I could trust him with the Mark secret. After all, Mark did say they all hated me.

**_Well, hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up soon! Review! _**


	7. Scared

_**Yay! New chapter! I must warn you that this chapter contains more abuse, violence, and some sexual abuse. Enjoy!**_

_**Katie's POV:**_

It was the first night with mom gone and Mark in charge. Everyone was in there rooms sleeping, but I kept tossing and turning. I rolled over to look at the clock, 1:00am. I was so frustrated that I could not fall asleep, my mind kept thinking. Suddenly, I heard my door squeak open.

I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep, incase it was Kendall wanting to see if I was alright. But the person whispered, "I know you are awake!" That voice made chills go down my spine. It was Mark. Why was he here, he never hurt me when anyone else was home, so why now? I slowly opened my eyes, trying not to anger him and he was walking ever so slowly to me.

"What do you want?" I said in an angry tone. "Don't talk to me like that, stupid kid!" He whispered, probably trying not to wake anyone up. He finally made his way over to me, and slapped me. I whimpered in pain, but that made him even more mad. "Shut up!" He said in my ear. That scared me enough to stop making noise.

"We are going to play a fun game, and you will not make any noises!" He told me. I was so scared. He laid on my bed, and forced me to kiss him. What he did next. I'll never forget. It was the worst night of my life. He made me touch him in private places, and he did the same to me. I was crying my eyes out, but that made him punch me even more.

He finally got off of me, and threatened "Don't tell anybody about this, or else!" He quietly walked out of my room. I was so scared to even move. I was also too scared to be alone. I just wanted Kendall. I was sobbing to myself, and laid there for what seemed like hours. I decided that Mark was probably asleep by now, so I ran into Kendall's room.

When I got to his bedroom door, I stood there for a few minutes. Should I have been here? I don't wanna wake him up for a stupid reason, he would just worry even more. But, I was just scared more than ever before. I quietly walked in, and tried to quietly walk on my brother's bunk, trying not to wake Logan, since they shared a room. But I guess I was too loud because he woke up.

_**Logan' POV:**_

I woke up from hearing small footsteps, and I saw Katie trying to get onto Kendall's bunk. "Katie?" I said. "Oh, sorry!" she said. She seemed so scared and jumpy. "It's okay, but are you okay?" I asked in concern. She was acting so strange lately, but never like this. "I'm fine, I should leave." she sadly said. I was going to stop her, until Kendall woke up. "Katie, what's going on?" He asked.

I noticed that Katie jumped in fear, but I said nothing. I turned the light on, and I could tell Katie's been crying.

_**Kendall's POV:**_

Katie was in my room, which only happens when she's really scared. Logan turned the light on, and we could both tell she has been crying. I jumped off my bed and walked over to her. I wrapped her in a hug, which only made her start to cry even more. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Another nightmare." is all she said.

"Maybe talking about it will help you feel better?" I suggested. "No!" Katie cried even more. I looked over to Logan and he was giving katie a worried look. "Okay, baby sister. Want to sleep in here tonight?" I asked. She just shook her head yes, so I lifted her onto my bed and turned the light off. I crawled in bed next to Katie, and she flinched from me and she was shaking in fear.

"Katie, are you sure you are fine?" I asked. She refused to talk again, so she only shook her head. I sighed, she was lying. "Goodnight Katie." I said and I hugged her. I was so worried and I could not fall asleep the rest of the night.

_**Will they ever find out about Mark being the one doing this to Katie? I will update soon! Review!**_

_**-ConverseQueen11**_


	8. Dear Diary

_**New chapter. Enjoy guys!**_

_**Katie's POV:**_

I woke up early the next morning, and Kendall and Logan were still asleep. I quietly got off the bed, and walked to my room. It was only 7 in the morning, and I knew I would not be able to sleep. So I just pulled out my diary and decided to write in it.

_ Dear diary,_

_Last night was the scariest night of my life. Mark came into my room and made me touch him. He made me do stuff with him. It's all my fault. I wish I was not so stupid, maybe then my family would actually love me and not leave me alone with Mark. I wish I would just die sometimes! I hate living here so much! Nobody loves me. I wish Mark would just stop hurting me. I don't want to ruin mom's marriage, and Kendall's bond with his new dad. Plus, Mark would just kill me. :(_

_ love, Katie._

I closed my diary and hid it under my bed. Nobody could ever find it. It has all of my secrets about Mark in it.

Today was Sunday, and I just hoped that the boys had a day off. I would do anything to not be left alone with Mark. He really scared me. What if he tries to do what he did last night, again? I can't be stupid enough to let that happen again.

_**Sorry this chapter is so short. I just wanted this diary entry to be it's own chapter. I will update extra sooner to make up for the shortness. Review. **_

_**-ConverseQueen11**_


	9. Shock

_**Next chapter, wooooooooooooooo! I think within the next few chapters the boys will find out everything about Mark. Well, enjoy!**_

_**Kendall's POV:**_

I woke up the next morning, not even remembering falling asleep. I rolled over and Katie was gone. I decided to get up to see where she went. I walked through the living room and Mark was making breakfast. "Hey Mark" I greeted. "Call me dad, Kendall." He said, way too nicely. I smiled, not really comfortable with the whole idea of calling him dad. "Have you seen Katie?" I tried changing the subject. "No, why?" he said. He seemed a bit off, like he was suspicious or something. "No reason. I'm just worried. Someone punched her in the eye." I said. "And you think it's me. I would never..." Mark was rambling. "Woah! Calm down. Nobody said it was you." I said. He was up to something.

I walked into Katie's room and she was asleep on her bed. I just watched her. she looked so peaceful, and I wish she would stop being depressed and scared. I don't know if I should believe her story about the boy that gave her the black eye. What if he was still hurting her? She has school tomorrow. I can't let her go if he will hurt her there.

_**Carlos's POV:**_

I woke up to the smell of breakfast. I was so excited to eat! "James, wake up!" I screamed in his ear. "Dude, it's our only day off and you wake me up this early!" He rolled out of bed, combed his hair, and we walked to the kitchen. Logan was already sitting at the table, and James joined him. "Where's Kendall and Katie?" I questioned. "I don't know, I woke up and they were both gone." Logan answered. "Both?" Questioned Mark, as he set the pancakes on the table. "Yeah, Katie slept in our room last night." Logan said. Why did Mark seem so mad?

I walked into Katie's room and Kendall was watching her sleep. "Dude, breakfast is done." I said. "Alright, I'll be right there." He said. I guess he let Katie sleep because he walked into the kitchen without her.

"So, your sister bothered you last night? I'll talk to her about it!" Mark randomly said. I sensed that he was acting strange.

_**Kendall's POV:**_

Mark was getting on my nerves. "Don't worry about it Mark. She just had a nightmare!" I yelled. Everyone was looking back and forth from me and Mark, awkwardly. I was so angry that he was talking about Katie like that, so I stormed out of the apartment. I know what a bad idea this was, considering I already walked out on Katie. But, I couldn't help it. Besides, me and the guys were hanging out by the pool today.

_**Katie's POV:**_

I woke up to glass shattering. I opened my eyes in fear of a burgler, but it was Mark. "You stupid, worthless idiot!" he yelled. I was so confused. What did I do now? I sat up, but he picked up a picture of me and Kendall, my favorite one, and threw it at me. I felt blood running down my forehead.

"What did I tell you? You disobeyed me!" He yelled. My eyes were wide with fear. "Don't play stupid! Your stupid brother knows someone is hurting you! You told him it was me!" It was one thing for him to insult me, but Kendall? "He's not stupid!" I screamed! "Shut up! you are a waste of space, you should have never been born. You are ruining my life and this family. Kendall walked out because of you!" He yelled. He punched me in the mouth, and I tasted blood.

He pushed me off my bed, so that I landed all over broken glass. He stood on top of me, hitting me over and over. It lasted for over and hour. I was in more pain than ever before! "I hate you!" He finally screamed and ran out of the apartment. I was glad it was finally over, but I could not move.

I finally felt strong enough to stand up, and get cleaned off before Mark came home again. Who knows where he went. I was so scared and sore.

_**Logan's POV:**_

I can't believe I forgot my stupid towel in the room. So while the boys were enjoying the pool already, I had to run back to our room.

"That's weird." I mumbled. The door was left open. I walked in and called Mark and Katie, but nobody answered. Did someone break in and kill them? I panicked. I ran into Katie's room, no Katie. I was about to call the police, until I heard sobbing and the bathroom sink. I knew that sob, Katie!

I ran into the bathroom, and what I saw shocked me.

_**So, what did he see? Her bruises? Will she finally tell the truth? Find out in the next chapter. Will update soon! review please!**_

_**-ConverseQueen11**_


	10. Secrets revealed

_**Yay! Chapter 9 guys! Will someone finally figure out about Mark? Read and see. Also, remember to review to let me know what you think of this story!**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_What I saw next shocked me._ Katie did not even notice me. But she had her sleeves rolled up and she had bruises all over her. I looked at her face, and it had cuts and bruises all over it. I tried my hardest not to cry, but it's not every day you see your little sister with bruises all over her.

"Katie!" I whispered. I scared her, because she screamed, but calmed down when she saw it was me. I walked over to her and lightly touched her arm, and ran my hand over her bruises. I tried to hold my tears back, I needed to be strong for Katie. "What happened?" I demanded in a serious tone. "No..nothing." She said. "Someone hurt you, Katie. Look at yourself." I made her face the mirror. She started crying. I felt bad, but I needed answers.

"Tell me who did this, now Katie!" I almost screamed. She flinched, and I hugged her. I stayed silent for a while, hoping she would tell me. Finally, she said what surprised me. "It..was... Mark." She whispered. She started sobbing so loudly, and I was in shock. Mark? Mark did this? The same one who makes Mama Knight and Kendall so happy. The one who just helped Katie with her homework a few weeks ago? Why?!

_**Katie's POV:**_

I can't believe I just told Logan about Mark. But he almost killed me, I could not let this go on! After I finally let the truth out, I looked at Logan. He was shocked. I regret telling him. He did not believe me. He and Mark got along just great, and I of coarse ruined everything, like always. I'm so stupid!

"I knew nobody would believe me!" I screamed. I could not help it! I was so frustrated with my life! I started to walk away, but Logan stopped me.

"Katie, wait! I do believe you!" He said. I just stood against the wall and slid down it. I started crying. Logan was immediatly by my side, hugging me. He let me cry into his shoulder, and he rubbed my back to comfort me. "Katie, it's okay. Shh. Don't worry about stupid Mark anymore. When I tell Kendall..." he said. Kendall? He can't find out!

"Nooo!" I screamed! Logan made me look in his eyes, and he seemed shocked that I did not want my big brother to know. "Katie?" he asked. "He can't find out! I don't want him to know! please?" I begged. I was sobbing in his shoulder again.

_**Logan's POV:**_

I can't believe Mark did all of this. I am going to kill him. He better not come back home, if he knows what's good for him! I was so uncomfortable with the idea of not telling Kendall, but I felt so sorry for Katie. I agreed to not telling anyone. But, I have to keep Katie safe. Mark will never hurt her again. I will never leave Katie alone with him again. "Okay Katie. I won't tell him. But how long has this been going on?" She started crying even more, and I feared the answer. "Only for a few weeks." she finally answered.

A few weeks. I felt anger go throughout my whole body. I am seriously going to kill that moron, Mark. "It's okay Katie. Stop crying. Mark won't hurt you ever again, I won't let him!" I promised. She shook her head, but I could tell she did not believe me. But I seriously would not let Mark hurt her again.

"Comeon, let's go get you cleaned up." I said. I took her hand and helped her up. Mark better never come back here again.

_**Woo! One of them finally found out. But can he really keep Katie safe, or will he have to tell someone else. Find out next time. Review, review, review :)**_

_**-ConverseQueen11**_


	11. Help

_**Yahoo! Chapter 10! Enjoy! Will the rest of the guys find out? Will Mark ever come back? **_

_**Kendall's POV: **_

"What's taking Logan so long to just get his towel?" I said. "He left like 20 minutes ago, he is such a slow poke!" Carlos said. I rolled my eyes as Carlos chuckled about the word, 'Slow poke'. "Wanna just go back to the room and see if he's there?" James asked. At first I did not feel like leaving the pool, but than I noticed it was almost lunch time, and I really wanted to apologize for leaving after yelling at Mark. "Sure" I finally said.

When we got back to the room I saw Logan and Katie sitting on the couch watching TV. I was confused because it looked like katie had been crying. I decided not to question her on it though. "Dude, you could have at least told us you weren't coming back!" I said, and I threw a pillow at Logan. He just laughed. That's when I remembered I needed to apologize to Mark. But, where was he?

"Hey, where's Mark?" I asked. I observed Katie, and when I mentioned Mark she tensed up. I also noticed logan rub her shoulder, calming her down. "Who cares where he is?" it sounded like Logan mumbled that. What was going on here? "Uhh, what was that?" I questioned. "Oh, I just said he's probably getting dinner for tonight." he answered. Something was weird with all of this.

_**Logan's POV:**_

After I cleaned and looked over Katie's injuries, we decided to watch TV to get both of our minds off of this. About 5 minutes after watching TV Kendall, James, and Carlos walked in. Oh no, I forgot all about them at the pool. What do I say to them? I felt less nervous when James and Carlos walked into their room, but Kendall was looking for Mark.

As soon as Kendall mentioned Mark's name, Katie tensed up. I tried to calm her, and I suddenly felt anger towards Mark all over again. I accidently said, "Who cares where he is" but Katie gave me a look. I sighed and told Kendall the first thing that popped into my head. I hated lying to my best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that evening~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Katie's POV:**_

We were all sitting around the kitchen table, even Mark. I can't believe he came back. I am so scared, I know he will hurt me even worse. I have a feeling that something is going to happen. We were all in silence, and when I looked up, Logan was giving Mark such an evil look.

I just wanted to sleep, forever, and forget that any of this happened. After dinner, I ran into my room without talking to anyone and fell asleep.

_**Logan's POV: **_

Katie ran into her room after dinner, but I did not follow her. It would make Kendall even more suspicious of us. I helped clean the dishes, and decided to go to bed. I needed a night to not think about anyone hurting Katie. I was going to make her sleep in my room, but she was safe in her room. Mark would not go in there, besides, if he did I would hear.

_**Katie's POV:**_

It was about 2:00 in the morning when I woke up to Mark in my room again. He put his hand over my mouth and said, "Ready for some fun?" I was so scared.

_**This chapter is not that good, Sorry! But review! Hehe. I will try and update soon.**_


	12. Problems

_**Hello readers! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**Katie's POV:**_

It lasted an hour, Mark did it to me again. I felt so gross. After Mark left my room, I decided to go sleep in Kendall and Logan's room again. I grabbed my pillow and blanket, and ran to their room. I did not want to wake them up again, so I set my stuff up on their floor and tried to sleep. But I tossed and turned, I hated this. I could not even sleep anymore because of Mark. I started silently crying.

I was glad that Logan knew about the physical abuse, it made me feel safer. But he could not find out about the sexual abuse. It was my fault, and they would all be disgusted by me. At least I have school tomorrow though, no Mark. I was glad.

_**Kendall's POV: **_

I woke up in the morning, and I saw a lot of snow through my window. I decided to get up and watch the weather to see if Katie's school was off.

I hopped off my bed, but I tripped over something. "Katie?" I said. What is she doing here. She jumped up and she seemed scared. This also woke Logan up. "Hey, big brother." Katie casually said. "Hey? Katie, what are you in here for. Did you have another nightmare?"I asked. I feared that she had a nightmare, and I was not awake to help her. I felt like a horrible brother.

"Yes, I'm sorry big brother." she started crying. I was shocked. Since when does my strong, tough little sister cry and have nightmares? I hugged her and whispered, "It's okay baby sister." I was so scared, she keeps having nightmares. Why won't she just tell me what's wrong? I am her older brother. I felt hurt, but I did not tell Katie.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Mark said as he barged into our room. He saw Katie and I saw anger and hatred go through his eyes. "Katie, you need to leave your brother alone! You woke us all up!" he screamed. I was ready to yell back at him, but he started walking towards Katie. I noticed that she looked scared and hid behind me. Before I could act, Logan jumped off his bed and got inbetween me and Mark. "Don't worry about it, she's fine! Kendall's the one who made the noise!" Logan screamed.

Mark just slammed our door and walked out of the room. I was starting to feel weird about Mark and Katie. "What just happened?" I questioned. "Nothing, I guess he's just in a bad mood today." Katie said, very lowly, and she walked out of the room. I looked at Logan for answers, but he just shrugged and left, too.

What is happening around here?

_**Logan's POV:**_

This morning was just so perfect. First, Mark freaked out on Katie and I was scared for her. I screamed at him, and Kendall is more suspicious than ever. I wish he would just figure it out!

I was so confused as to why Katie slept in here last night, so I followed her. I walked into her room, and she was sitting on her bed, crying into her pillow. "Katie?" I ran over to her. "Don't cry, Mark won't hurt you. If he even ever yells at you again, I'm killing him!" I said. She just looked at me for a few seconds, than hugged me.

I needed to figure out what happened last night. "Katie, why were you in our room last night?" She started shaking and breathing heavily. She was having a panick attack.

_**Yay! Did you like it? Review and let me know guys! I will update very shortly!**_

_**-ConverseQueen11**_


	13. Sadness

_**New chapter. Remember to review to let me know what you think.**_

**_Logan's POV: _**

_She was having a panick attack._ "Katie, Katie, breathe, just breathe." I screamed. She would not listen. I wanted to be a doctor, but I could not even stop a panick attack. I grabbed onto her shoulders and said, "Breathe in, and out. Do what I do." I instructed her on how to breathe, and after a while, she snapped out of the panick attack. That was a close one!

"Katie, what happened?" I said. Something bad happened last night. I just held onto Katie, waiting until she was ready to talk. Finally, she said, " Mark, he...he..he.. came into my room last night... an..and...he..." she began, but started sobbing uncontrolably. She did not have to finish the sentence, I understood what happened. "That creep!" I screamed. This seemed to make Katie cry more, but I could not control my anger.

Why would Mark do this. It's bad enough he almost killed her, causing her body physical pain, but now he, I can't even think about it. I got up and kicked her desk over. I was going crazy. Mark is really going to get it! He can't get away with doing this!

_**Katie's POV:**_

Well, now Logan knows what Mark does to me at night. I was not surprised when he got up and kicked over my desk. I knew he would be disgusted by me. It was my fault, afterall. I just staired at him.

"Katie, I'm so sorry!" Logan said. "I understand, I'd hate me too." I said. I held my head down, in guilt and shame. "What, hate you? I could never, ever hate you Katie." He said. He ran over to me and made me look at him. "Why would you think that I hate you?" he questioned. I had no choice but to look in his eyes, considering he was holding my chin in order for me to look at him, and I saw pain and confusion flash through them. I felt even more guilty now. I put my head down again, but he just lifted my chin again.

"Katie, answer me, please!" Logan begged. He looked like he was ready to cry. "Because," I began, "It's all my fault. I should have never let him do that to me. I could have stopped him. I am so stupid and gross. I know you are disgusted by me. I wish I would just die! I am such an idiot!" I screamed. Logan looked shocked, and I hung my head again, sobbing.

_**Logan's POV:**_

I am about to cry. How would I ever hate Katie. She is like my little sister. If I hated her, why would I be here helping her? But what she said about it being her fault shocked me the most. I can't believe stupid Mark has her feeling like this is her fault. He has her putting herself down, and he made her want to die. No, this can't be happening!

"Katie, stop! Don't say that ever again!" I screamed. I did not want her to ever say she wanted to die, ever again! "This is not your fault at all. How could you have stopped him? He is like 100 pounds heavier than you and so much stronger. You are not gross, and nobody would ever be disgusted by you! And you are not stupid, you are the smartest and bravest person I know, Katie!" I said.

I sat there hugging her and whispering comforting words to her for a while, that is until Carlos called us for breakfast. I gave Katie a few minutes to cover up her bruises with make-up, which angered me so much, and walked with her to the kitchen. I made sure she sat as far away from Mark as possible, and that I stayed next to her.

But, about 10 minutes into a silent breakfast, Mark said, "Katie, you can't sleep in your brother's room anymore. I called your mother and she said so." Katie froze in fear, and all of the guys staired at her.

_**What will happen next? keep checking for an update to find out! **_

_**-ConverseQueen11**_


	14. Hate

_**Here's the next chapter. Will Kendall finally be in the loop about what is happening to his baby sister? Enjoy!**_

_**Katie's POV:**_

I felt my heart beating out of my chest, was I going to have another panick attack? I suddenly felt Logan squeeze my hand, to calm me, under the table so nobody saw. I looked around, and everyone was stairing at me. "Okay." I quietly said.

"Katie, are you okay?" James asked. I gave him a fake smile and said, "I am fine!" We continued eating, but Kendall was watching me with a concerned look. I decided to ignore it. "Hey, Katie! Since you have a snow day how about you come play with me in the snow?" Carlos happily asked. I could always count on him to put a real smile on my face. I was about to say no, but I'd rather be with them than alone with Mark. "Sure." I said. "YAY!" Carlos screamed.

"Katie, I don't really think you should go outside, besides you are in trouble for bothering your brother and Logan last night." Mark said in a rude tone. Who is he to be telling me what I can and can't do. He is NOT my father, and what is the big deal. It's his fault I was in their room anyway. I was about to cry, I would be stuck alone with him. But, kendall screamed at him.

"Dude, How many times do we have to tell you! She did not bother us. Stop acting like you are her father, because you aren't! She is coming to the snow with us, so just shut up!" Kendall screamed. I was shocked, kendall screamed at Mark. They usually get along, see I do ruin everyone's lives!

"Come on Katie!" Kendall grabbed my hand and walked me to the door. James grabbed my jacket and handed it to me, and Carlos excitedly ran behind us. "Logan, you coming?" Kendall asked. "Yeah, go without me. I'll only be a few minutes!" Logan said. Oh no! I had a bad feeling about this. I wanted to stay with Logan, but Kendall dragged me away and into the snow.

_**Logan's POV:**_

I made them all leave before me, I had to tell Mark off. He will not get away with hurting our little sister. After they left, I let my anger take control of me. "Who do you think you are? I screamed, and stood up. Mark also stood up and said, "What do you mean? It's your mom who said she should not bother you boys again."

"No, no, no!" I screamed, "You think it's okay to go around hurting an innocent little girl? You think it's fun to sneak in her room at night and do stuff to her?" Mark walked dangerously close to me, "I don't know what you mean, son." he whispered in my face. I had enough! I shoved Mark and and screamed, "Liar! I seen the bruises. You are nothing but a waste of space! You are the reason she sleeps in our room, the reason she has nightmares, the reason she wants to die!"

Mark got up, and shoved me back. I was amazed by how strong he actually was. This made me even madder. "She deserves it! I hate her and she needs to dissappear from this family. And I can promise you that one day, I will kill her!" he screamed. I stood up and kicked Mark. Kill her? No way was I ever going to let that happen. "No, you need to disappear! Nobody likes you here! Why don't you just leave forever?" I yelled. I stormed out before he tried to hurt me again, and calmed myself down so nobody would suspect anything.

I caught up with the guys and Katie in the snow.

_**Okay, so I promise that in the next chapter, Kendall and the rest of the guys will finally find out! Review please?**_

_**-ConverseQueen11**_


	15. Near death

_**Yay! New chapter :) Enjoy and review!**_

_**Katie's POV:**_

I was trying to enjoy myself while playing in the snow, but I just couldn't. Why did Logan stay with Mark? If he said anything to Mark, I would surley die. Mark would kill me if he knew that I told. "Katie, what's wrong?" James asked. "Nothing." I lied and forced myself to smile. "You don't have to lie to us baby sister. I know Mark upset you, but don't worry. He'll never scream at you again." Kendall said. I just hugged him, and we continued to play in the snow.

I suddenly realized Logan walking over to us, and he looked worried. "What took you so long?" Carlos asked him. "I was just helping clean the table." Logan said. I gave him a look, but he did not notice. "Mark is gone by the way, I think he had to run to the store." Logan told us. I felt a little bit calmer when he said that. Maybe Mark left for good this time?

I stayed with my brothers in the snow for a while, but I was getting cold. "I'll be back, I am getting my other jacket." I told my brothers, and ran off into our apartment. I would be safe, Logan said that Mark left.

I went into the apartment and was shocked to see Mark sitting on the couch. He did not look up at me, and I thought he did not hear me. I tried to sneak out of the apartment, but before I could he ran over to me.

"You stupid brat! You told someone!" He screamed. He slammed the door shut so I could not leave, and he pushed me onto the floor. I was shaking, I could not answer him. "I told you what would happen if you told someone, didn't I?" He screamed! He punched me in the stomach. "Answer me!" he yelled. I was in too much pain and shock to talk. This was it, he was going to kill me.

"I hate you!" he screamed. I tried to get up so I could escape, but he grabbed my arm and pushed me into the wall. I shreiked in pain, but he would not stop. He shoved me into the kitchen, and I hit my head on the stove. I was lying on the floor, and he kept kicking me. I could not give up. I grabbed the kitchen table, to help me stand. But, Mark grabbed the chair and threw it at me.

It hit my head, hard. My vision was starting to go blurry, and I was getting dizzy. But, I noticed Mark walking over to me, a knife in his hand. "You deserve to die! Nobody loves you and you are worthless!" He screamed before he brought the knife down on my stomach. I felt a sharp pain, and then everything went black.

_**Logan's POV:**_

Katie left like 30 minutes ago, and I was worried. To be honest, I lied when I told them Mark left. I was almost sure Mark would leave, considering I screamed at him, but I did not witness him leave. "I will go and find her, I need to use the bathroom anyway." I said.

I had a feeling that something bad happened as I was in the elevator going up to the room. My feeling grew worse as I walked into the room. "Katie?" I yelled. I noticed a kitchen chair missing, so I walked into the kitchen. "Oh my god!" I whispered. I saw something that no big brother ever wants to see. "Katie!" I yelled and ran over to her.

Blood, everywhere! She had so many bruises. I cried my heart out. I saw a knife sitting next to Katie. "No!" I whispered. "No, no no! Katie wake up!" I screamed and I tried to get her to wake up. I felt her pulse, and it was barely there. I carefully lifted Katie up, not wanting to worsen her injuries, and ran down to my car. I had to take her to the hospital.

_**In the next chapter, the rest of the guys will find out the truth, promise! So keep checking back for an update. WOO! Review!**_

_**-ConverseQueen11**_


	16. Found out

_**This is the chapter that the rest of the guys will find out! & did Katie die, or will she live? WOO! Enjoy.**_

_**Kendall's POV:**_

Something was seriously going on. "Guys, maybe we should go back to the room. Katie and Logan are up to something." I said. "But, the snow is so much fun!" Carlos pouted and started making a snow angel. "Carlos, something is wrong! We need to go." I almost screamed. I felt bad when I saw a sad expression on Carlos's face, I hated yelling at him, but this was a serious matter.

We got to the room, but nobody was there. That's weird. "Where are they?" James questioned. "Well, Mark is grocery shopping silly. Logan told us so." Carlos said as he laughed. "We are talking about Logan and Katie!" I said. Sometimes he was so immature. "KATIE? LOGAN? Where are you?" Carlos screamed. He finally got the hint that something was wrong.

"I'll check Katie's room and my room, you guys check your room and mom's room." I demanded.

I ran into my room first, but nobody was there. I ran into my sister's room, but I saw nobody. I stood there in shock for a second, but I noticed that her picture of me and her was missing. I observed her room even more, maybe she ran away? I saw some book on her bed, it looked like a diary. I knew it was wrong, but I needed to find out what was going on.

I opened her diary and I was shocked. My blood ran cold, and I wanted to kill somebody. She wrote about Mark hurting her and doing stuff to her. Mark hurt my baby sister? He did stuff to her at night? That's why she was always so scared, and slept in my room. I need to find Mark and murder him!

"Dude, we can't find them!" James and carlos came running in. "What's wrong Kendall?" Carlos asked. I realized that I was crying. "Read this!" I threw the book at them. I watched their faces go from confused, to sadness, to anger. "He's dead!" James screamed. "Why didn't she tell us?" Carlos whispered. He started crying too.

_**Carlos's POV:**_

I could not believe it. Mark did all that stuff to Katie. We live in the same house as them, and we could not even notice. "We are the worst brothers ever!" I said. James and Kendall nodded in agreement. How could Katie not tell us. We would of helped her. She had to go through all of this pain alone, and her brothers could not even help her.

That's when I remembered her black eye. "Mark gave her the black eye." I said. We saw her black eye, and we believed her lie about it being some 12 year old. How could she lie to us, how could we believe such a lie? I was bawling my eyes out. We needed to find Katie and quick.

_**James's POV:**_

How could any of this be true. Who would ever think of hurting Katie. I was beyond angry. My sister was being hurt, and nobody knew. Carlos was right, we are the worst brothers ever. I could not calm down. After Carlos reminded us that we were stupid and believed her black eye lie, I went crazy. I punched the wall.

"James, please calm down!" Carlos said. "How can anyone possibly be calm after you find out something like this?" I screamed. "We need to be calm to find Katie!" Carlos screamed back.

He was right. But where could she be? That's when I remembered Logan. Maybe he knew where Katie was? They were both gone. But, I had the worst thought in my head. What if Mark left, and took Katie with him? I swear, I'll hunt that man down and kill him! "I'll call Logan." I said.

As I took my phone out, I looked over at Kendall. He was just sitting there, in shock. I dialed Logan, and it rung a few times.

"Comeon Logan, answer your phone." I mumbled.

_**Everyone finally knows. Will Mark ever come back? Where did he even go? Also, next chapter find out if Katie died or lived. I'll update pretty soon! Review!**_

_**-ConverseQueen11**_


	17. Hospital

_**Yay! New chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**Kendall's POV:**_

James was talking about calling Logan, but I could not pay attention. I picked Katie's diary back up, and continued reading it.

My heart stopped for a second. My baby sister wanted to die? She thinks that everyone, including me hates her? I need to find her. What if she runs away. What if she kills herself? I threw her diary across the room and started sobbing. Carlos sat next to me and tried to calm me. "It's okay. We're going to find her and save her." he said. I could only nod, and looked at James as he mumbled, "Comeon Logan, answer your phone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Logan's POV:**_

I drove to the hospital as fast as I could. I needed to save Katie. She could not die, I wouldn't let her. "Help, Help, she's going to die!" I screamed. "Sir, calm down! What seems to be the matter?" A lady behind the front desk said. What's the matter? Is she blind! "My sister, she's been stabbed! HELP! I yelled.

It was all a blur, but they took Katie back and stopped me. I needed to be with her, but I was forced to wait in the waiting room. I was sitting there sobbing, deep in thought, when my phone rang. No! It was James. I forgot all about them. I let it ring about 4 times, but I had to tell them. I can't keep my promise to Katie. I could not keep her safe on my own, look where it got her.

"Hello." I answered. "Dude, Katie is gone! We are freaking out. Mark has been hurting her. We need to find her. What if he took her!" James frantically screamed into the phone. I felt to guilty. I should have told them earlier. They were sure to hate me if I told them. I knew, but I could not even keep Katie safe, she might even be dead.

"James, she's at the hospital. I found her, Mark stabbed her. I'm sorry." I sobbed into the phone. "Logan, calm down. It's not your fault." He said. "But.. James, I" I was about to tell him I knew the whole time about Mark, but he kept cutting me off. "Logan, is she okay? What hospital are you's at? Please tell me she's fine!" James started crying. "I'm not sure. She barely had a pulse. We are at the Greenville Hospital. But, James.. I" I was going to say it again, about how I knew.

"Okay, we will be right there." James said, and he hung up. "James, I knew that he was hurting her." I whispered to absolutley nobody. I slammed my phone shut, and just sat in the waiting room.

_**James's POV:**_

I hung up the phone after talking to Logan. Thank goodness Katie was not with Mark, but she was stabbed. I felt sick to my stomach. What if she doesn't live? Logan said the doctors did not know if she was fine. We had to get to the hospital, quick. How could I tell Kendall that his little sister was stabbed and might not live?

"Guys, we need to get to the hospital!" I screamed. "What's wrong?" Kendall asked. He was so upset and worried. I could not tell him about Katie. "Logan took Katie to the hospital, nobody knows her condition, but it was Mark." I said. Just looking at Kendall's face broke my heart. How could Mark do all this to the family he was supposed to love?

I looked over at Carlos, and he was crying. I had to stay strong for all of us. "Come on." I said. We all ran to where we parked Logan's car, but it was gone. Logan took it to the hospital. Great, now we have to take longer to see Katie.

"NOO!" Kendall screamed at the top of his lungs and he kicked a tree. "Kendall, don't worry. Katie will be fine. We'll just catch the bus and be there in no time." Carlos assured him. "They won't run in this weather!" Kendall shouted, referring to the snow. "Guys, we can run!" I said. And so we started running as fast as we could to Katie.

_**Is Katie going to live through this? Find out in the next chapter ;) I'll update soon! Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**-ConverseQueen11**_


	18. Wake up!

_**The**** news about Katie's injuries will be in this chapter! Enjoy and review!**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

What is taking so long for them to reveal Katie's health? What was taking so long for the guys to get here? I'm about to go crazy.

Right before I freaked out, the nurse walked in the waiting room. "Katie Knight?" she said. I jumped up as fast as I could and ran over to her, almost tripping. "How is she?" I asked. "Are you family?" she said. "I'm her brother! How is she?" I now screamed. How hard was it to get answers around here? "Well she went through emergency surgery, the knife hit an important blood vessel, and she had internal bleeding. Her other injuries include a broken rib, sprained wrist, and she had to get many stitches." she told me.

My mouth hung open in shock. How could all that happen to such an innocent little girl, my sister? "But, she's going to be fine, right doctor?" I asked. I feared the answer. "She should be just fine, but she will have to stay here for a while, just until she's healed up more." she told me. I let out a breath of releif. "Thank goodness." I whispered to myself. "You can go in and see her, but she might be sleeping." the lady told me. "Thank you." I said. "Room 444." she informed me.

I raced as fast as I could to Katie's room. But, as soon as I got outside of her room, I could not go any futher. I did not want to see my sister with all those injuries on her. Maybe I should wait for Kendall and the guys? I was about to walk back to the waiting room, until I heard sobbing coming from Katie's room.

_**Katie's POV:**_

I woke up and saw all white around me. Where was I? I tried sitting up, but I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down, and then remembered Mark stabbing me. I was so scared. What if he came back and killed me for good this time? I was lonely. I wanted Kendall so bad. I started sobbing.

Suddenly, I felt someone holding my hand. I looked up, "Logan." I said. "It's okay Katie, I'm here. Mark will never get near you again." I was crying really hard, so Logan hugged me, careful not to hurt my injuries. I cried into his chest for a long time. He was rubbing my back and whispering comforting words to me.

Finally, I stopped crying. I looked up at Logan, "I'm scared. He's going to try and kill me again!" I whispered. Logan gave me a sad look, "No, he's not Katie. I won't let him. If he ever trys to go near you, if he even looks at you again, I'll kill him." I wanted to believe him, but Mark would somehow get mom to not believe that he did this. "But, he lives with us!" I sighed. I started crying all over again.

"This is all my fault. I knew he was hurting you, but I could not even keep you safe. Look what he did to you. I'm the worst brother ever. I'm so sorry." Logan cried. How could he think this was any of his fault? I stopped crying, realizing that it was my turn to comfort him now. "Logan, this is not your fault at all. You did keep me safe. Remember how you were brave enough to step inbetween me and Mark when he was yelling at me for being in your room? Or how you yelled at him for me? What he did was nobody's fault but my own. I was the stupid one who went back to get my jacket. If I would have just stayed with you guys, I would have never been stabbed." I told him.

"But Katie.." Logan began. "No!" I screamed, "It's my own fault. Stop blaming yourself. I'm glad to have you as a brother. But, stop blaming yourself." I couldn't help it. I buried my face in my hands, pushing myself away from Logan's hug, and cried. I ruin everyone's lives.

_**Logan's POV:**_

I was shocked. Katie blamed herself, when this was clearly my fault. She buried her face in her hands, and pushed me away. "Katie." I softly said. I tried hugging her again, but she pushed me away again. "Katie, please? I'm sorry. Stop crying." I said. But she kept pushing me away and crying. I just wanted to comfort her. "Katie, it's not your fault. And I will stop blaming myself. It's nobody's fault but stupid Marks. Just please stop crying and talk to me." I said.

It took a minute or so, but she looked up at me. Her big eyes were filled with tears. She did nothing but cry now a days, and it was nobody but Mark's fault. I still blamed myself, but I would not tell Katie that. I just wanted her to be happy again. "I'm sorry I ruined your life. I'm sorry I ruined this whole family!" Katie screamed. I felt my heart being ripped out of my body. I sat down again, and this time Katie let me hug her. "Listen to me Katie. You did not ruin anything. Infact, if I did not have you in my life, I'd be lonely. I have no real siblings, and I'm so glad and lucky to have you and the guys." I paused and waited for a reply, but I just got a sniffle.

"Why do you think you ruined my life and this family?" I asked, pain in every word. "I'm stupid and brought you into my own mess. I am so weak. I should have dealt with Mark on my own. If I dealt with it, this family would still be happy. If I was not worthless Mark would have never hurted me." she said. I could not believe it. Mark put all this into her head. She was not worthless at all.

"Katie, stop. You are not stupid at all, Mark is. I'm glad you brought me into it, if you did not we could have lost you. You are the strongest person I know. You stayed strong when Mark was hurting you, and he is so much stronger than you. You should not have dealt with this alone. We are all here for you, and thank goodness I found out. This family would not have been happy, because you would not be happy. And Mark is the worthless one. He had no reason to hurt you. You are the most amazing person that I know, Katie. Stop believing whatever junk Mark told you. You are too special for words." I said.

She looked up at me, and I noticed she stopped crying. "Thank you, Logan." Katie said. I could see a small spark in Katie's eyes beginning to show again. "Anytime." I said.

Katie was letting go of me, but she winced in pain. "Oww!" she said. "Katie, I'll get the doctor, you need pain medicine."

As the doctor gave her the pain medicine, through a needle, I was squeezing her hand. When it was over, I grabbed a chair and sat it next to Katie's bed. "Will Kendall be here soon?" she asked. "Yes." I replied. She yawned, "You should get some sleep." I said. "But, I want to see Kendall." she said. "He'll be here when you wake up." I assured her. "Don't leave me." Katie said, her eyes half closed. "Never." I said.

"Logan, I'm glad that you were the first person I told about Mark. Thank you for keeping me safe." Katie whispered, falling asleep. "I didn't keep you safe." I whispered. I grabbed Katie's hand, and just held on to it as she slept.

_**Woo! The other guys will be in the next chapter. And will Mark make a return? I'll update soon guys!**_

_**-ConverseQueen11**_


	19. Big brother

_**New chapter! Thank you for the reviews :) Sorry for not updating all weekend!**_

_**Kendall's POV:**_

It felt like hours, running to the hospital. But, we finally arrived. My mind was on my baby sister the whole time. How could I not have known someone was hurting her? I was supposed to be the one to protect her, and I did not keep her safe. How could I have been so blind? She snuck into my room at night, she seemed afraid of Mark, she even had a black eye. Mark is so dead.

"May I help you boys?" a girl's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Katie Knight, we're her brothers." James answered. "Room 444." she said. We hurried up to see Katie.

We finally got outside of her room, when James and Carlos stopped walking. "What?" I almost screamed. We came this far, and Katie needed us. "We thought that you and Katie needed a few minutes alone first." Carlos said. I just smiled and continued walking into her room.

"Hey." Logan's voice startled me. "How is she?" I questioned. I grabbed Katie's hand and watched her as she slept. "Alright, for now. She has a few injuries though." Logan informed me. "She just fell asleep." He continued. "Thank you for taking her here, and making sure she was okay." I said. I got confused as Logan looked at the ground, with tears in his eyes.

"Kendall, I need to tell you something." He whispered. Now, I was really confused. "You can tell me anything." I said. "I knew that Mark was hurting Katie for a while now." Logan whispered, still staring at the floor. "You knew?" I almost screamed. "I'm sorry. I tried to keep her safe, but I guess I did a bad job." Logan cried. I was angry. It was MY baby sister being hurt, I had the right to know. "You tried keeping her safe? Well look where it got her. You almost got her killed!" I screamed. "I'm sorry." Logan whispered. That's all he had to say?!

Suddenly, we noticed Katie moving. She must have heard me screaming. "Kendall?" She said. I leaned down and hugged her tight. "Baby sister, it's okay!" I said. "Don't be mad at Logan." she whispered.

Great, she heard our fight. "But Katie, he allowed you to get hurt. He obviously does not care about you!" I screamed, letting go of our hug. Katie looked up at me with a hurt look. "Katie, I'm sorry." I whispered.

_**Katie's POV:**_

I knew it. Logan does not care about me, Kendall does not care about me, nobody cares about me. I couldn't help but give my big brother a hurt look. Why was he mad at Logan? Logan helped me. I can't believe this! Even when I'm in the hospital, almost dead, I ruin everyone's lives.

"I'm going to give you's some time along." Logan whispered. I grabbed his sleeve before he could walk away, but he just gave me a small smile and hugged me, before leaving. "Katie?" Kendall questioned. I tried my best to ignore him, I did not want to ruin his life anymore.

I started crying, and Kendall just hugged me. "Baby sister, please don't cry. Shh." Kendall whispered, as he rubbed my back. "I'm sorry, Kendall." I said. "Hey, nothing's your fault. Don't apologize." He told me. "But, it's not Logan's fault either. I ruined your friendship with him. He really did keep me safe from Mark. It was my fault for going back to get my jacket." I cried.

"Katie, shhhh. It's alright. I know it's not Logan's fault. I was just angry that you told him and not me, about Mark. I know he kept you safe. Don't cry, our friendship is not ruined. I'll apologize to him. Baby sister, this is not your fault. Mark has no reason to hurt you." Kendall told me.

"But then why did he hurt me?" I questioned. "Katie, Mark's stupid. He seriously had no reason to hurt you. You're an angel. He's sick and I don't see how anyone could hurt you." Kendall told me. I was still crying into his chest. "I'm scared, big brother." I admitted. Kendall forced me to look at him. "Katie, Don't worry about mark ever again. He will never, ever hurt you again. I promise."

"But, I'm not allowed to sleep in your room anymore. And Mark said that he would kill me if anyone found out. Please don't tell Mark that you know." I cried. Kendall hugged me again, "Katie, is Mark's smart he'll never step foot in our house again! You are always welcome to sleep in my room, Mark's not your father. And he will not kill you, I'll kill him!" Kendall said.

I started to wonder how Kendall found out that mark did this to me, maybe Mark told him the truth? I looked up at him, "How did you find out about Mark anyway?" I asked. "Katie, I read your diary. You were not home and I was so scared!" Kendall admitted. I gave him a smile and hugged him. "Well, I'm glad you read it. I would have never told you and I'm just glad that you guys know." I said. Sure, I felt worried that Mark would kill me if he knew I told, but I felt happy that my brothers finally knew.

"Why would you not have told me? You told Logan?" Kendall questioned, a hurt look in his eye. "I feel like this whole thing is my fault, and like I said, Mark threatened to kill me if I told. Logan found out himself." I assured him. "Katie, always remember this is not your fault! It's Mark's fault! He will never get near you again. Please remember, you can tell my anything. I'm always here to help you, espically if someone's hurting you!" Kendall said.

"I love you, big brother." I said. "Love you too, baby sister!" Kendall said. We were hugging for a few minutes, but I remembered Logan. "Please go apologize to Logan!" I whispered. "Anything for you, Katie." Kendall said. "I'll send Carlos and James in." he said, before he walked out.


	20. Comfort

_**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO CIARA BRAVO!**_

_**Carlos's POV:**_

I was excited when Kendall came and told me and James that we could go see Katie. I wanted to see her so much. "Hurry up james!" I said.

We got into katie's room, and she smiled when she saw us. Me and James ran over and gave her a hug. "Katie, I'm so happy that you are okay." I said. We pulled away from the hug, and I grabbed Katie's hand. "Why didn't you tell us about Mark?" I questioned. She looked back and forth between me and James, and then started crying.

Me and James gave each other surprised and confused looks. "Katie?" James questioned. I felt tears in my eyes, but would not let them fall out. "It's okay." I said to Katie, as I hugged her. "I'm sorry for crying." Katie said. "Don't be sorry. You have every reason to be crying right now." I told her.

"It's just.. I did not tell anybody because I was scared." She finally said. "Katie, you don't have to be scared anymore. We will protect you." James told her. "Yeah, Mark will never touch you again." I agreed.

I hate Mark with all of my heart. He hurt katie so much, made her scared of everything, and almost killed her.

_**James's POV:**_

I was so surprised when we walked into Katie's room. She had so much bruises on her, she had tears in her eyes, and she had a pained look on her face. My blood ran cold. Nobody should ever have to see their little sister go through this.

I got even angrier when she started crying after Carlos asked her why she never told us, espically when she told us she was afraid to tell us. I told her that we will protect her from Mark, and that is a promise that I will keep no matter what. Mark was so dead. I will track him down and kill him. What gives him the right to hurt our little sister like that?

"He told me he'd kill me if I told anyone." katie's crying snapped me out of my thoughts. I felt like punching something. Mark is the most stupidest human being on this planet. He should have never messed with Katie, because he messed with four older brothers. "He won't ever go near you again." Carlos said, close to tears.

I felt like crying, but I needed to stay strong for us all, espically Katie. "Katie, look at me." I demanded. "Mark will never come back again, we won't let him. If he does, he will be the one whose dead." I said. But, that did not seem to help Katie.

"But, he found out that Logan knew everything, and he.. he stabbed me.. Now look where I am. He is going to keep trying until I actually am dead." Katie sobbed. I looked up at Carlos, and he too was sobbing. "Katie, please don't think about Mark right now. We will never let you near Mark again. One of us will always be with you, and Mark most likely won't come back. He probably thinks he killed you and he's too much of a coward to stay. But if he does come back, you have four older brothers to take care of him. After that, he won't even think about hurting you again." I said. I was holding on to her, rocking her back and forth.

Her only reply was a sob, and that broke my heart. Now, I let my own tears fall. To be honest, I had no clue if Mark was coming back, but if he does, it will be one of the worst mistakes of his life. His worst mistake was hurting Katie,

_**Kendall's POV:**_

I finally found Logan, ready to apologize for acting stupid. "Logan!" I said. He turned around to look at me. "Listen, I'm so sorry. I was not mad at you for knowing about Mark and Katie. I was just mad at myself for not knowing and being able to tell that someone was hurting my baby sister. You did a good job of keeping her safe, and the only person who's fault for Katie getting stabbed is Mark's." I said.

"It's okay. I know you were not really angry at me. But, I did not do a good job of keeping her safe, and I'm still so sorry." Logan said, about to cry. "Logan, you did keep her safe, believe me. Even Katie said you kept her safe. Don't be sorry, I'm the one who did not keep her safe. I'm the worst brother ever." I said, tears falling from my eyes.

"Stop, Kendall. You are the best brother Katie could ever ask for. She did not tell you because Mark threatened to kill her. The only one who's at fault here is stupid Mark. And if we apologize to anyone, it's Katie. We were so nice to Mark, and he did all of that to katie behind our backs, and brainwashed her into not telling someone." Logan said.

I looked at him, and smiled. "Thank you. Katie is lucky to have you also. Thank you for keeping an eye on my baby sister." I said. "Anytime, she's a baby sister to all of us." Logan smiled. I chuckled.

"Now come on, I waited long enough to see Katie! I need to be there with her." I said. Then, we quickly ran into Katie's room.

_**Katie's POV:**_

I was on the hospital bed, huging James, when I noticed my big brother and Logan walk into the room. "Katie!" Kendall said, and he ran over to me. "Did you apologize?" I questioned, before I hugged him. "Yes, me and Logan are good." Kendall said.

I let go of James and hugged my brother. "Katie, I'm so sorry that any of this had to happen to you. You are the last person that deserves this." Kendall cried. "I love you big brother." I said, still hugging him, as I yawned.

"Katie, maybe you should get some sleep? You look exhausted." Logan said. "But, I want to be with you guys." I said. Truth was, I was too afraid that I would have a nightmare, or that Mark would kill me while I was sleeping. "Don't worry Katie, we'll be here when you wake up." Carlos said. "Promise?" I asked. "We promise." James said.

I let go of Kendall, trying to get comfortable for sleep. "Please don't let Mark hurt me while I sleep." I cried. Kendall grabbed my hand and held it tight, "Katie, we are here and we won't let anything happen to you, ever again. Mark will never go near you again." That was enough for me, my brother's comforting voice helped me feel safe. They all kissed me on the forehead, and I fell asleep.

_**WOOOOOOO! I'll update soon!**_

_**-ConverseQueen11**_


	21. Mom

_**New chapter. Thank you for the reviews guys :) Keep reviewing!**_

_**Kendall's POV:**_

Katie finally fell asleep. I felt so bad for her. I just wanted her to be happy and safe again. If she ever gets hurt again, I don't know what I'll do.

"Do you guys think Mark will ever come back?" Carlos whispered. He better not, he better stay away from my family forever. He pretended to be our real father, but what real father hurts their daughter? katie is so sweet and innocent, I never hated anyone as much as I hate Mark. I want him to die.

"I hope not. I mean, he stabbed Katie. Do you think it's really possible for us to keep her safe from that monster?" Logan said. "I am never leaving her side. Mark will never, ever hurt her again. He'll have to kill me 1000 times before he even looks at Katie." I said. "How do you think your mom will take this?" James asked.

My heart stopped for a second. Mom! I can't believe we forgot to tell her. She loved mark so much. It will break her heart. But, then I felt fear go through me. What if she did not believe katie. What if Mark makes up a twisted lie? "I can't tell her." I admitted. "Kendall, she's Katie's mother. She has the right to know." James said.

"I know, but I just can't bring myself to tell her." I whispered. "I'll do it." Carlos offered. I could only give him a small smile as I watched him dial my mom's number.

_**Carlos's POV:**_

I could not believe I offered to tell . I felt horrible for Kendall, he's already been through eneough, seeing his sister hurt like this. It was the least I could do.

"Hello?" She answered her phone. "Mama Knight? It's Carlos." I said, sounding unsure of myself. "Is everything alright, what happened?" She asked, sensing that something was wrong. "Well, this is not easy to say... But.. Katie's in the hospital. Mark stabbed her and he's been hurting her for a while now." I said, way too quickly, wanting to get it out as fast as possible, holding back tears. "What, is this a joke?" Her voice, sounding shakey. "I wish." I said.

"My poor baby! Where's Mark now. Stay away from him, please!" She was crying to me. I felt horrible. I did not want to hear my mom crying. "Mama Knight, dont worry. Katie is doing fine, and mark dissappeared. But, don't worry. We will not let Mark anywhere near Katie ever." I said.

"You boys are amazing brothers. I wish I could come see my baby in the hospital, but we just had a blizzard here in Minnesota. Please send katie my love, and I know you boys will keep her safe. I'll get the soonest flight. I love you guys so much. Stay away from Mark." She said. "Okay mama Knight. We love you too. Don't worry, Katie is safe with us." I promised.

We hung up, and I started bawling my eyes out.

_**Jame's POV:**_

Right when Carlos hung up, he started crying. I can understand. It must have been hard to hear the woman who took us in as her kids crying. I felt bad for Kendall. I looked over at kendall, but to my surprise, he did not storm out.

"Carlos, it's okay." I said, trying to get him to stop crying. We all sat in silence, watching Katie sleep, for a while. "Guys, we can not let Mark hurt her anymore." Carlos broke me out of my thoughts. Duh! "We will not let anyone hurt her, ever again." I said.

"Do you think he'll ever come back, though?" Logan asked. That thought angered me so much. "He better not!" I screamed. "If he does, he's seriously dead!" Carlos mumbled. I noticed that Kendall was sitting there, quietly. But, before I could ask him why, he interrupted... "Even if he does not come back he's dead. I swear, I'll find him and kill him. Nobody hurts my baby sister and thinks they can just get away with it!" Kendall screamed.

We all just nodded in agreement, and watched Katie sleep.

_**Sorry that I took a while to update, but tomorrow is the last day of school before Spring break, then I'll have a lot of free time and will update every day! Also, sorry this chapter is so short and boring, but I promise, next chapter will be long and more exciting stuff will start to happen. What will happen with Mark? ;) Keep reading. I promise to update tomorrow, maybe I'll post another chapter tonight if I get done this school assignment soon! **_

_**-ConverseQueen11**_


	22. Sibling love

_**Hey guys! New chapter :) Keep reviewing!**_

_**Katie's POV:**_

Visiting hours were about to be over, in about 2 minutes to be exact. I was so glad that Kendall would be able to spend the night at the hospital with me. I knew he would keep Mark away from me.

"Bye katie!" Carlos said, as he hugged me. "Bye, guys! I love you's." I said, and hugged Logan and James. When they left, Kendall looked over at me. "Looks like it's just you and me, baby sister." kendall said. I smiled.

Kendall sat in the chair next to me, and he grabbed my hand. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "I've felt better. When can they take these stupid stitches out of my stomach?" I asked. Kendall chuckled, "I'm not sure. Probably soon." I sighed, I just wanted to be out of this hospital. Then I realized, I was safer here in the hospital. I knew that when I was here, one of the guys would be with me at all times, so mark would never get me when I'm here. But, I still know he would kill me sometime.

"Big brother?" I questioned. I realized how scared I sounded. "What's wrong, Katie?" Kendall asked, concerned. I was deciding wheather or not I should tell him how scared I was. I did not want to sound like a baby. "I..I.. nevermind." I stuttered, deciding against it. I felt tears form in my eyes, threatening to fell out of my eyes.

Kendall grabbed my chin, and forced me to look at him. "Baby sister. You can tell me anything, I promise. I am always here for you, no matter what. Always remember that. I just want to help you, Katie." he said. I saw, in his eyes, that he was being more serious and sincere than ever. I just shook my head no, now the tears starting to fall. "Katie." kendall whispered, and he moved onto my hospital bed and hugged me, tight.

"I'm sorry, Kendall." I said. "You have absolutly nothing to be sorry about." he said. "Now tell me what's wrong, why are you crying?" I just buried my face into his chest even more. "Is it Mark?" kendall asked, reading me like an open book. I managed to shake my head yes. Kendall hugged me tighter.

"Katie, I promise you that mark will never come near you again. Please believe me?" Kendall said, sounding close to tears. I felt so bad. It's not that I don''t believe him, I do believe that he would do anything to keep me safe. But, it's Mark we are talking about. He knows how to get to me, he's stronger than the guys. "But, he will come back. He promised that he'd kill me if I told anyone, and he knows you all know. I do believe that you will try and keep him away from me, but he's so much stronger than you and the guys. I do not want any of you's to get hurt because of me!" I cried.

Kendall rubbed my back, and we sat there for a while, in silence. kendall rocked me back and forth, trying to calm me.

Finally, after what seemed like a forever moment of silence, Kendall started talking. "Mark may be stronger than one of us guys, but there are 4 of us and one of him. And, when a big brother is mad, he is automatically 100 times stronger. I will do anything to keep you safe. I swear, I will kill Mark."

Kill? Believe me, the thought of Mark dead made me feel safer. But, I can't let kendall make a stupid mistake and go to jail just because of me, his worthless little sister. "kendall, but then you'd go to jail." I pointed out. "Katie, I don't care what happens to me, as long as you are out of harms way." kendall smiled.

"But if you are in jail, I won't have a big brother to be there for me." I smiled back at him. Kendall laughed, "Okay, I won't Kill Mark, but I am going to hurt him." I hugged Kendall again. "Hopefully he won't come back near us, so you won't have to hurt him." I said. "I will hunt him down. I need revenge on him." Kendall whispered, more to himself than to me.

I had a bad feeling. Mark would still be in my life, no matter what. UGH!

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, again. Kendall gave me a concerned look. "What hurts baby sister, was it me that hurt you?" He asked, sounding panicked. "No, it's my stupid stomach!" I screamed. I felt guilty, I did not mean to scream at Kendall. "Sorry." I whispered. "Hey, don't worry." Kendall whispered, and kissed my head. "I'll go get the doctor, you need pain medicine again." Kendall started to walk away.

I felt scared, he was going to leave me alone. "Wait!" I screamed. "Don't leave me, you promised." kendall turned around, and ran back over to me.

"Woah, Katie. Shhh, I was just getting your doctor. You are in pain, and I can't stand to see you in pain. You need medicine." Kendall frantically said.

I calmed down. I started laughing really hard. Kendall gave me an amused look. "I'm sorry. But, that's what this call button is for Kendall." I do not know why I found it so funny that he was going to walk to find the doctor instead of pressing the button, maybe it's just all this pain medicine kicking in. "Ha ha, Katie." Kendall sarcastically said, and he ruffled my hair.

A few minutes after Kendall pressed the button, my doctor came walking in. "You needed me?" she sweetly asked. "My sister's stomach is in pain again, can she have more pain medicine?" Kendall asked. "Of corse." my doctor said.

When she gave me the shot, I squeezed my brothers hand, hard. "Thank you." I said, as my doctor walked out. I suddenly was feeling very tired.

"Katie, you need sleep." kendall said. "Okay, but can you please sleep in my bed with me?" I questioned, giving my puppy eyes. Kendall could never resist those. "Of corse, baby sister." kendall said. I scooted over, to give him some room. As soon as he got in bed, he put his arm around me and I felt so much happier. I was away from Mark and Kendall would never let him hurt me again.

"Sing to me?" I demanded, my eyes already closed. "What song?" Kendall asked. "You pick." I said, about to fall asleep. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was hearing my big brother's soothing voice, and feeling his arms around me. I fell asleep feeling safer than ever.

_**Aww, katie and kendall cuteness! Told you this chapter would be longer :) But can Kendall really keep his promise? Also, I will start to include more moments between katie and the other guys. Keep reading. I'll update tomorrow, WOO Spring break starts after school tomorrow!**_

_**-ConverseQueen11**_


	23. Blame

_**Yay! New chapter :) Keep reviewing!**_

_**Kendall's POV:**_

"Help!" I woke up to Katie's screams. "Kendall, help." she screamed. I immediately shot up out of bed. "Katie, wake up. It's okay! It's just a dream. Wake up!" I said. trying to shake her awake.

"Kendall?" Katie questioned, opening her eyes. "It's okay baby sister. It was just a dream." I whispered. I held her and let her cry into my shirt. "Want to talk about your dream?" I asked. It took her a few minutes, but she finally started talking.

"Mark got to me, and stabbed me again. But, this time you were with him and you were laughing that he stabbed me." katie sobbed. I felt anger and sadness. I would never, ever even think about hurting her. "Katie, shhh. It was a dream. I would never hurt you. Mark will never get to you." I said. Katie continued sobbing.

I felt so upset that katie dreamed of me laughing that she was hurt. It makes me feel like I am a horrible brother. What if she really believes that I would do something like that? Stupid Mark! "I don't want to go back to sleep, ever." Katie announced. This made me even more upset. I could not help but to let my tears fall.

Mark has her having all these nightmares. She's afraid to be alone, she's afraid that I'll hurt her, and now she's afraid to go back to sleep? Katie must have heard me crying, because she looked up at me. She has so much fear and pain in her eyes, I just wanted to make all this go away. I wish she would be happy again.

"Why are you crying, big brother?" katie asked. "I hate seeing you like this, katie. It breaks my heart. When you are not happy, I'm not happy. I just wish Mark never ruined your life." I said. Katie just hugged me. "I love you, Kendall." katie said. I smiled, "I love you too, katie. more than anything. Never forget that." I said.

I wanted Katie to know that she meant more to me than anything. I will do whatever it takes to make her happy again, to just see her smile again. "I'm not tired anymore." Katie randomly said. To be honest, either was I. "Me either, katie. How about we watch tv?" I asked. "Okay." katie said, and let go of our hug.

I noticed that it was 6:00am, and that the guys would be here soon because visiting hours began at 6:30am. "Hey, I'm going to call the guys." I told katie. "Okay." She said. So, I walked into the hallway to call them.

_**Logan's POV:**_

I rolled over and looked at the clock. 5:59am. I sighed. I got no sleep last night, at all. I was too busy thinking about Katie. I can't believe that Mark actually stabbed her. I still think it's my fault. I decided to get up to get ready, visiting hours were soon and I really wanted to see Katie.

As I was walking to the bathroom, I heard the phone ringing. I ran to answer it, not wanting James and Carlos to wake up right now. "Hello?" I asked.

"Logan, it's Kendall. Visiting hours are at 6:30." Kendall said. I rolled my eyes. "I know, how could I forget? I said. "I'm really worried about Katie." kendall said. That made my blood run cold. Mark really destroyed her life, I hate him with all of my heart. "What's wrong?" I asked in concern. "She had a nightmare last night. Logan, she had a dream that I helped Mark hurt her." kendall said, sounding close to tears.

"Dude, relax. katie knows you'd never hurt her." I said. "But, what if she starts to believe it. People start to think that dreams are real. And last night, she got so scared because I was going to leave the room for one second to get her doctor." Kendall said, now crying. I felt horrible. I wanted to go find Mark, and murder him. "It will be okay. Soon, she'll get better." I tried calming him, but not actually believing my own words.

I did my research on abuse, for a school project. The victims never forget about it for the rest of their lives. Katie would most likely always be afraid, and have nightmares for a while. "No it won't. Mark stabbed her, he hurt her behind our backs. It went on for a while before someone realized she was being hurt. She was too afraid to tell us. When someone's stabbed, they will have that in their head forever. I just wish she'd be okay. I wish I could make this all disappear." Kendall said.

Mark made everyone in this family depressed. "Eventually things will get better. Maybe not anytime soon, but Katie has four older brothers who will always be there for her." I said. It was true. I would do anything to make Katie happy again. I would die if it meant she would have never had to go through any of this.

"Mark did not come back, right?" Kendall asked, whispering. Last night when me and the guys came home from the hospital, the door was locked and no sign of Mark, and that made me relifed. Hopefully he would never show his face again. "No." I said. Kendall sighed in relif. "Okay, I'm going to wake Carlos and James up, so we can get ready. We'll see you soon." I said. "Okay." Kendall said. "Tell katie I love her." I said, then hung up.

_**Carlos's POV:**_

I woke up to Logan throwing a pillow at me. "Get ready, we're going to the hospital to see Katie." Logan announced. I jumped out of bed, feeling so excited. "Yay!" I screamed. I missed katie last night, it was the first time she did not sleep at home. I missed Kendall too, but I just wanted to see Katie.

I was also glad that the night was over. I kept having dreams that Katie died because mark stabbed her. Thank goodness that Katie was fine. I just wanted to see her so bad, to actually be sure that she was still fine.

I got ready in a rush, and once we all met in the living room, we walked to the car. I was so excited that I skipped all the way to the car.

_**James's POV:**_

I got ready before Carlos and logan were, so I was sitting in the living room waiting for them. As I was sitting there, I could not help but think about what Katie was thinking when Mark stabbed her. She must have been so scared, and nobody was there to help her. The only person there was Mark, the monster that hurt her. Her own older brothers could not have even been there to comfort her, she must have felt so alone. I mean, we're her older brothers. Even though she did not tell us about Mark, we should have still figured it out. We are supposed to be the ones to keep her safe, we could not even do that.

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I almost did not realize the guys were ready and stairing at me. "Ready?" I asked, not wanting them to be worried about me. We had Katie to be worried about. "DUH!" Carlos screamed. I rolled my eyes, but could not help but smile. I noticed Logan's concerned look, but he had nothing to worry about. We just needed to get to Katie.

_**Logan's POV:**_

During the drive there, I kept giving James concerned glances. I know he's upset about something. I know that we are all upset, but he seems more upset than me and Carlos. I did not want to get Carlos worried, because he was so excited. So, I looked in the backseat and noticed that Carlos fell asleep.

"James, why are you so quiet and upset?" I questioned. I heard him sigh, and he rolled his eyes. "Why do you think?" he said, angrily. "I'm just worried, dude. I know you're upset about Katie, but don't worry. She'll be fine." I tried to help him. I was really upset myself, but we could not show it. That would just make katie even more upset. if she saw us upset, she would blame herself even more. I know she told me that she thought it was Mark's fault, but I could tell deep down that she still blamed herself.

"She won't be fine. Not until Mark's dead." James mumbled. "Believe me, I want Mark dead. But, that will not solve anything. Not please, don't act upset or bring Mark up in the hospital. I don't want katie to get even more upset. She had a rough night." I said. "What happened last night?" James asked, now getting worried.

"She just had a nightmare that Kendall watched mark hurt and he did not help her." I said. It was a few minutes of silence, and I thought I helped James a little, but he suddenly screamed and punched the car door. "How could we let this happen? It's not enough for Mark that he hurt Katie and stabbed her, he also had to make her scared of everything, and now she's afraid that her own brother would hurt her!" James screamed.

"James, shh. Mark is gone forever, he won't be coming back. We are here for Katie and we will help her through this. It will take time, but we will help her. She will be fine." I said. The rest of the ride to the hospital was silent.

_**Yay! I'm on Spring break! I'll be updating so much now :) This story will start to get more interesting. Mark will be making a return within a few chapters ;) Will the guys kill him? I'll start writing the next chapter right away, and maybe post it tonight or tomorrow! Review and tell me how you liked this chapter. **_

_**-ConverseQueen11**_


	24. Flashbacks

_**Review and let me know what you think :)**_

_**Kendall's POV:**_

It was now 8:00pm and visiting hours were almost ending. I was going to spend the night again with Katie.I have to admit, today was pretty good. Katie actually laughed a lot today, real laughs. Slowly, things were starting to go back to normal.

"When will I be able to go home?" Katie suddenly asked. "Some time after they take your stitches out." Logan said, giving her a small smile. "I hate it here." katie said. "I'll ask the doctor when they think you'll be able to leave." I offered.

I walked to the front desk and found the doctor. "We were wondering, how much longer does Katie have to stay here?" I asked. "Well, we will be able to take her stitches out within the next week, and then after that she should be good." she said with a polite smile. "Thank you." I returned the smile.

"Katie, good news!" I said, as I walked into the room. "You should be able to go home within a week." I said. "A week? I hate Mark so much." Katie said, beginning to cry. I ran over to her and hugged her. "Katie, stop thinking about Mark. He's gone forever, and you are getting better soon. Nobody will ever hurt you again. Just try to deal with this for a week and then we can enjoy our lives." I softly said.

"Well, you guys should go, visiting hours are almost over." I said. I was with katie, I did want to get out of here. I missed my bed and I wanted to go home, but no way was I ever leaving katie alone again. "Kendall, we were thinking that you should go home and get some good rest tonight. One of us will gladly stay with katie tonight." James said.

I looked over at Katie, who was staring back at me with sad eyes. "I promised katie I'd stay with her." I said. "It's okay, big brother. As long as one of you's are with me, I'll be fine. And you do need some good rest." Katie said, looking unsure. I walked over to her, and held her hand. "Katie, are you sure. i really don't mind staying here." I said. "Go home, I'll be fine." Katie said.

I hugged her. "I love you, baby sister."

"So which one of us is staying with Katie tonight?" Carlos excitedly asked. "Can Logan stay?" Katie asked. "Of corse I can." Logan said.

"Bye baby sister. I love you so much. Please, call me if you get too scared. I'll miss you!" I said, hugging Katie good bye. "Bye big brother, I love you too." Katie said.

_**Katie's POV:**_

I was a bit upset that Kendall left me, but I told him to go anyway. I did not want to be a bother to him. I was glad that out of the other guys, Logan was the one staying with me. After Kendall, he made me feel the safest. Probably because he was the first one to know about Mark.

"You should get some sleep, you look exhausted." Logan said. "Can you please sleep in my bed?" I asked. "Yes." Logan said, as he got into my bed.

I looked at the clock on the wall, 3:30am. I let out a huge sigh. I woke up from another nightmare a while ago, and I could not fall asleep since then. I looked over at Logan, he was sleeping of corse. I did not want to wake him up, he already helped me so much. I thought about calling Kendall, but I could not do it. I don't want to bother anyone.

I heard foot steps in the hall, and I flashbacked to my nightmare. This nightmare was the truth though. Those foot steps reminded me of Mark sneaking into my room at night, and doing those things to me. That's what my nightmare was about tonight. I started crying, not even realizing that I was sobbing very loud.

_**Logan's POV:**_

I woke up to loud sobbing. At first I was confused. I blinked a few times, then remembered I was in the hospital with Katie. Katie was the one crying.

"Katie?" I asked, touching her shoulder. I was shocked when she flinched away from me. "It's me. I won't hurt you." I softly said. Her breathing slowed down a bit, and she finally looked at me. I felt like crying when I saw tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong, Katie?" I asked.

She just looked at me, so I pulled her into a hug. She tensed up at first, but calmed down a bit. "Please, Katie. I want to help you." I said. "I'm scared." Katie whispered. "Katie, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You have nothing to be scared about." I said, rubbing her back to calm her.

"I'm sorry for waking you up." Katie said. My heart broke. She blames herself for everything, she thinks she's a bother to this family. "Shhh. Calm down, you have nothing to be sorry for." I said. Katie just nodded and continued sobbing into my shirt. "Why were you crying?" I asked.

Katie did not answer me, just sobbing. "Katie, you can tell me anything. Remember that. I will do anything to help you." I said, trying to see what was wrong. But, she still ignored me. "Katie, remember how you were scared to tell me about Mark? But when I finally found it, didn't you feel a little better? I tried my best to keep you safe from him. And, I can try my best to make you feel safer now, just tell me what's wrong." I said.

"I'm too scared to sleep." Katie said. "You should have told me before." I said. "I did not want to keep you up all night. Everyone has helped me so much, and all I do is cry and cause everyone to worry and I feel horrible for it." Katie cried. I lifted her chin to make her look at me.

"Katie, I would stay up all night with you if it meant you'd feel safer. I'd do anything to help you, even if I had to die. We all don't mind helping you. We want to help you. You have no reason to feel like a bother to anybody. We all love you so much." I said, hugging her again. "Now, why were you crying?" I asked.

"I finally ended up falling asleep a few hours after you, and I had a nightmare. So I woke up and was too scared to fall back asleep. I wanted someone to be with me, but I did not want to wake you up or call Kendall." Katie sadly said. I felt horrible. Katie was all alone, scared. "What was your nightmare about?" I asked.

"It was about the time Mark came into my room at night.. and... he.." Katie began choking on sobs. "Shh, you don't have to tell me anymore." I said. I was about to get up and punch the wall, but I could not leave katie, she needed me.

"And.. when I woke up.. I, I heard foot steps. I thought it was Mark. Then I was so lost in the flashback that when you touched my shoulder, I thought you were Mark. That's why I flinched from you. I thought it was all going to happen again." Katie sobbed. I was in so much shock and anger, I could only rub calming circles on her back.

We sat like that for a while, after Katie calmed down a bit, I told her I'd be back. I walked into the bathroom, I was so angry. I can't believe Mark did that to Katie, and now she was too scared to even be touched by her own brothers. I started crying. I needed to get this anger out, so I punched the wall. I was still angry, so I started kicking the door. I imagined it being Mark's stupid face.

He is the worst human being in this world. I never hated anyone as much as I hate him. He's not going to get away with this. Nobody hurts Katie like that. He's so dead, no matter where he is.

I waited until I was a little calmer, then walked back to Katie. She was sitting on the bed, and she looked so depressed and broken. I could not help but cry again. I ran over to her and hugged her. I was hurt that she tensed up again, but could you blame her?

"It's okay, Katie. It's okay." I whispered over and over, and kissed the top of her head.

_**Woohoo! I love Spring break! Well, I'll update soon!**_

_**-ConverseQueen11**_


	25. Stalker

_**New chapter :) Review!**_

_**James's POV:**_

I woke up at around 5:00am, and was going to get ready to go to the hospital. I was the only one awake. As I walked past Katie's room, I noticed a paper on her bed. "I don't remember that being there." I whispered to myself. I was curious, so I walked over to it and started reading in.

My heart stopped when I started reading it. Mark was here last night.

_You guys really thought you's could get rid of me? I'll never stop, untill Katie is dead. I'll always be watching her. Nobody can keep her safe. See you soon. _

_ -Love Mark._

How can he do this? How can he live with himself? He use to love this family so much, or so we thought. He was ruining Katie's life. It's not good enough for him that he already hurt her enough to make her too afraid of anything, but now he is threatening to kill her? He's low enough to stalk her. I swear, he will not ever lay a hand on Katie again.

I will kill him before he even gets near Katie. I lost control of my anger and started to knock things over. I am about to go find this idiot Mark, right now. I would not feel complete and happy until I killed him!

**_Carlos's POV:_**

I woke up to banging. I jumped out of bed, it was coming from katie's room. What if it was Mark?

"Who is it?" I screamed before entering. I looked inside the room and noticed James and a bunch of stuff all over the floor. "What happened?" I questioned. He ignored me and just threw a peice of paper at me. "That's mean." I said.

"Just read it." James lowly said. I was confused at first, but when I got done reading it I was filled with so much anger and rage. "I hate him so much!" I screamed. I was also so worried. Mark was capable of a lot. He hurt Katie without anybody suspecting anything for a while, he stabbed Katie also. He is serious about this.

Who knows where he is right now? He could be in the hospital trying to get to Katie. I started crying. "James, what if we can't keep Katie safe? What if Mark actually does get to her and kills her?" I said.

James looked at me. "Carlos, you can't think like that. There is four of us and one of Mark. We will do anything to Keep her safe, and Mark will never get to her." I still felt worried about the whole thing. "Yeah, but Mark is capable of so much. He is so much stronger than all of us. I know we will do whatever it takes to protect katie, but Mark. He will get to her eventually." I said.

"We won't let that happen." James said. "Okay. But, maybe we should get the cops involved." I suggested. That would honestly make me feel so much safer. "I don't think Katie would like that idea very much." James said. "I know, but we can talk her into it. With the cops involved, Katie would be so much safer. Mark would not be walking around." I said.

"You're right, but how will we even be able to tell Kendall about this?" James said.

"Tell kendall what?" We turned to the door and saw kendall.

_**Kendall's POV:**_

I woke up and was about to walk to the bathroom, but I stopped outside of Katie's door. James and Carlos were keeping something from me.

"Tell Kendall what?" I questioned, confusion on my face. "Oh, uhh, nothing much." Carlos said. I raised my eyebrows, "Tell me." I demanded. I can't believe my best friends were keeping a secret from me.

"Okay, well, Mark was sort of here last night." James said. "What do you mean he was here?" I said. Was this a sick joke? Mark could not have possible been here. "Read this, kendall." Carlos said as he handed me a peice of paper.

I felt sick after reading it. Mark was watching my little sister. I could not let him hurt her again. He was out to kill her? He already hurt her enough, and already almost killed her by stabbing her. She can't go through any of this again. I started crying.

"It will be alright." Carlos said. "No, it won't." I screamed. "My baby sister is being stalked by a phsycopath and he is going to kill her. He won't stop until Katie's dead. I don't know what I'll do if I ever let Katie get hurt again. I won't be able to live if she dies." I cried. I meant it. Katie was my world, if she died I would not be able to live any longer. She was the most important thing to me.

"We won't let Mark kill her." James said. "I know, but what if Mark does get to her. He's smarter and stronger than we think." I said. We all sat in silence for a few minutes.

"We were thinking that we should get the cops involved. Mark would go to jail and then Katie would be so much safer." carlos said. I loved that idea, except I don't think Katie would. Plus, I don't want to tell Katie anything about this note. "I'm not so sure Katie would like this idea. But we need to do it anyway. It would make me feel so much better." I said.

"Good." Carlos said. "Well, let's get ready for the hospital. Oh, and don't say anything about this letter to Katie. She's scared enough." I said. I did not want katie to worry anymore.

**_Katie's POV:_**

I was happy when Kendall and the guys got to the hospital. It made me feel so much safer when they were all with me. "How did you sleep last night baby sister?" Kendall asked. I just looked up at him. I was not sure if he knew what Mark did to me at night, and I was too scared to tell him.

"She had a nightmare." Logan sadly said. "Again? Katie why didn't you call me?" Kendall said. "I'm sorry. I did not want to bother you. And Logan was here and he helped me." I said. "Okay, baby sister." kendall said, and he kissed the top of my head.

"Logan, I need to show you something. In the hallway." kendall said. Logan gave me a confused look, as he followed kendall and James outside my room. I just gave Carlos a worried look. "It's okay." Carlos said, grabbing my hand.

Something was wrong.

_**Did you like it? Mark's back! Find out what happens next. I'll update very soon!**_

_**-ConverseQueen11**_


	26. Return

**Yay,**_** new chapter! Enjoy! Review :)**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

I was so confused, what did kendall want? "Read this." Kendall sadly said, and he handed me a peice of paper.

_You guys really thought you's could get rid of me? I'll never stop, untill Katie is dead. I'll always be watching her. Nobody can keep her safe. See you soon. _

_ -Love Mark._

"Oh my God." I whispered. I was beyond angry. I wanted Mark to die. "What are we going to do?" I asked. We needed to do something, before Mark actually did get to katie. "We were thinking about getting the cops involved." James said. "But, we somehow need to talk katie in to it." kendall said.

"Why is Mark doing this?" I screamed. "Shh, I don't want Katie to find out about this note." Kendall said. "She has the right to know." I said. Why would he want to hide something so serious from her? "She is scared enough and I don't want her to worry anymore." Kendall said. "Yeah, and she needs to only focus on getting better." James added.

Now I understood. I agreed on not telling Katie, but I still had a feeling that she should know. "Alright, but how do we get her to agree on letting us tell the cops?" I asked. "We just have to keep asking her." James said. "Okay." I said.

**_Katie's POV:_**

I was just lying in bed and holding Carlos's hand when the guys came back in. "What was that all about?" I asked, giving them curious looks. "Nothing, baby sister. We just needed to talk about something." Kendall said, giving me a small smile. "About me?" I questioned in a whisper. I felt tears in my eyes, but I would not let them fall.

"No, Katie. It was about other things. Nothing to worry about. Please don't cry." kendall ran over and hugged me. "Okay." I said.

"So, Katie. Maybe it's time to tell the cops who really hurt you." James randomly said. I let go of Kendall's hug, and gave James a scared look. "No!" I screamed. "Katie.." Carlos started saying. "I don't want them to know." I screamed, beginning to cry.

I burried my face in kendall's chest again, so they wouldn't see me crying. "Katie, the cops will be able to make sure Mark stays away forever." Kendall said. "I don't care. Please don't make me tell the cops!" I cried. Kendall just rubbed my back. "And you's all promised that you's would keep Mark away. We don't need the cops!" I cried.

Nobody said anything else about the cops for the rest of the day, so I figured that they would stop bothering me about that. I was scared to tell the cops, to be honest. There was a chance that Mark was now gone forever, and even if he's not, my brothers will save me. If we get the cops involved, Mark will lie to them and make himself look all innocent like he always does. Then he will plan out an even more painful death for me.

The whole day everyone was mainly quiet, and I could tell something was off. My brothers were scared about something, and nobody told me anything! I was so frustrated. Visiting hours were almost over, and I was glad. Something was really weird about everything.

"Are you staying with me tonight Kendall?" I whispered. "Do you want me to?" he asked, smiling at me. I shook my head. "Of corse!" Kendall said. "Thank you." I said.

_**Kendall's POV:**_

"Katie, I'll be right back. I'm walking the guys out to the hallway." I said, watching as katie sighed.

"Guys, if theres any more signs of Mark at the apartment, call me right away." I said. "Got it." Carlos said. "But, he better not if he wants to continue living." I mumbled. "Bye Kendall, see you guys tomorrow." James said. "Bye." I said.

I walked back into Katie's room, and she gave me a worried look. "Don't worry about anything Katie." I said, hugging her.

It was about 10:00 at night, and I got into the bed with katie. "You tired, baby sister?" I asked. I was exhausted, but probably not getting any sleep tonight. "A little." Katie said.

We laied there for a while, watching tv, until Katie broke the silence. "What's really going on, Kendall?" she asked. "Nothing, katie." I said, giving her a small smile. "What were you telling Logan in the hallway this morning?" she asked.

"We were just talking about getting the cops involved, but don't worry. You don't have to do it." I lied. I was not telling Katie about Mark stalking her.

Stalking. That thought scared me. Mark could be watching us right now. It was even scarier that Katie had no clue she was being watched. Logan was right, she did have the right to know. But, she already has enough to worry about and she's stressed anough.

"Okay." Katie whispered. I could tell she did not believe me. "How about I sing you to sleep?" I asked. "I'd like that." Katie smiled at me.

After I was done singing, I noticed Katie was asleep. Thank goodness, she got to sleep at a decent time tonight. Hopefully there will be no nightmares. I tried to fall asleep, but I just was stuck on the feeling of being stalked. I could not sleep, Mark is probably watching and waiting for me to sleep so he could get to Katie. I was staying awake, no matter what.

_**James's POV:**_

It was a little after Midnight, and I could not fall asleep for anything. I wished that Katie agreed on telling the cops. But, it's not like we can force her.

I got out of bed and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. As I was about to drink the water, I heard some weird noises. I almost dropped my glass when I noticed they were coming from Katie's room. I grabbed a knife and ran as fast as I could to her room.

I felt so much anger and rage go through me when I saw the cause of the noise. It was stupid Mark. He snuck in through her window, and he was putting another note on her bed. He was smirking to himself, not even noticing me.

I suddenly remembered everything that he put Katie through, and I could not control myself. I ran over to him and punched him the the face. "What are you doing here you idiot?" I screamed. I kept kicking and punching him. "Stop!" Mark screamed.

I felt more anger. "You don't like it do you? How do you think Katie felt when you did this to her?" I screamed. "You think you can get to her, no way will that ever happen. You are so worthless and stupid. I hate you with all my heart." I screamed. I grabbed a huge mirror and threw it at him. I watched, and felt happy as the glass shattered all over him.

"You stupid kid." Mark screamed, and he stood up. He walked so close to me, about to punch me, but he suddenly fell to the floor. I looked and saw Carlos and Logan in the room.

"Why are you here?" Logan screamed. I watched as Logan shoved Mark to the ground again. I suddenly remembered that I had a knife. I grabbed it and ran towards Mark, lightly pushing Logan to the side.

"Wait, James. Don't do it." Carlos cried. "He deserves it, he did it to Katie." I screamed.

"Go ahead, stab me. You won't." Mark smirked.

**_Will he really stab Mark? Will this be the end of Mark? I'll update soon!_**

**_-ConverseQueen11_**


	27. Cops

**What_ will happen to Mark? Read and review :) Sorry I took forever to update, my laptop was not working! But, woo today is my birthday! I'll update more soon!_**

**_Carlos's POV:_**

I know that Mark deserved to be stabbed, but if anyone stabs him, it needs to be me. I can't let my brothers go to jail for it. If anyone has to go to jail, let it be me. "Mark, shut up! You know he will stab you. And you deserve to have to most painfullest deaths in this world, and I hope you do. But, James, don't do it. He's not worth going to jail for. Just call the cops so he can go to jail." I said.

James looked at me, then put the knife on the bed. "Thanks Carlos." James said.

"I'll call 911, make sure Mark does not get out." I said. I saw Logan grab Mark up by his collar, and I ran into the living room and dialed.

It took about 5 minutes, but the cops arrived. "What happened?" an officer said.

"Intruder." I said, pointing to katie's room.

They walked into her room, and walked over to Mark. "Hello officer Robert." Mark smirked. I suddenly felt scared. "Mark, what seems to be the problem here?" the officer said. "Well, the boys thought I was an intruder, but they locked me out so I had to get in through the window." Mark said.

"What?" James screamed. "Kids these days." Officer Robert said, rolling his eyes. "But, he does not live here." I screamed. "Of corse I do." Mark chuckled. "Officer Robert was at me and your mother's wedding, I have proof that I live here. Your mother gave me the house key." Mark said, giving us evil eyes.

"Of corse, Mark. I remember that wedding." Officer Robert said, also giving me and the guys dirty looks. "Sorry that my stupid kids had to waste your time." Mark said.

The officer was about to walk away, but I needed to act fast. James and Logan were looking angrier than ever, and the knife was right on the bed. "Wait, he does not live here anymore. He abused our little sister, and she's now in the hospital because he stabbed her. Now, he's stalking her." I said.

"Yeah, he even put a note on her bed. Look for yourself." James screamed. "Is this a sick joke boys? I can have you's arrested for lying." Officer Robert said. I gave James a confused look, but I noticed mark sneakily taking a peice of note paper out of his pocket, just to show it off to James.

"Sorry again, Robert. These boys won't be able to use a phone for a long time." Mark said. I now wished that James did stab Mark. Now, he's acting like our father again. Who does he think he is. My God!

The officers just left us there, with a maniac, Mark.

_**Logan's POV:**_

I was so annoyed. The cops would not believe us, Mark is so dead. This time I'm the one that picked up the knife. "You are such a worthless person. If anyone in this world deserves to die, it will be you." I walked close to him with the knife, but he grabbed it out of my hand and threw it out the window.

I got so mad, and I shoved him against the wall, trying to get him out the window, but he was too heavy. "Now, be good and realize that you's can't stop me. Katie will die soon, and nobody can save her." Mark laughed.

"You're a jerk. You will die, and katie will not." I said, and I spit on Mark. "You idiot." Mark screamed, shoving me back. I hit my head on the bed.

Before I could get up and do something back to Mark, he threw the note at us and ran out of the apartment. "Dude, you okay?" Carlos asked, helping me up. "Yeah, I'm good." I mumbled. "I can't believe he got away!" James screamed. "You should have let me stab him!" he continued.

"Sorry, I was just looking out for you." Carlos started crying. "Guys, stop." I said. How could the cops just do that? They let a stalker and killer go? He was after Katie. I felt like crying. We had the chance to do something, but we ruined it. I knew it, we can't keep katie safe. We are the worst brothers ever!

"Read the note." I said. Carlos picked it up, and looked shocked. I grabbed the note from him, so me and James could read it.

_Stupid boys. Looks like Katie ruined your plans on getting the cops involved, just like she ruins everything. She deserves to die, and she will die. I'm watching her._

_ Love, Mark._

I was so angry and upset, I just ripped the note up. "If anyone ruines everything it's stupid Mark. He ruined this family's life! He deserves to die!" I screamed. I started crying.

"We need to call Kendall, he told us to call if there was any signs of Mark." James angrily said. I only nodded, not really feeling like talking to anyone.

_**Kendall's POV:**_

It was already 2:00am and I still did not fall asleep. So far, Katie did not have any nightmares tonight, that was good. I was about to doze off, but my phone started to vibrate. I sighed, and saw it was Carlos calling. I suddenly felt nervous.

I quietly got off the bed and walked into the hallway. "Carlos, what's wrong?" I asked. "Well, Mark was here. We called the cops, but Mark lied to them and they just left. James was going to stab Mark, but I talked him out of it. Now Mark is still out there, and I'm so sorry." Carlos cried.

My heart stopped for a second. Mark really was stalking Katie. Carlos sobs broke me out of my thoughts. "Carlos, Don't worry. I'm glad you did not stab Mark. If anyone does it, it's going to be me." I said. "He also left a note, saying how katie ruins everyhting and she will die." Carlos said.

I felt the blood rushing to my head. I was going to kill someone. "We are getting the cops involved wheather Katie wants to or not." I said. "But, kendall. Mark is friends witht he cops, that's how come they let Mark go." Carlos cried. I could not believe it.

He goes around hurting an innocent little girl, stabs her, sexually touches her, and he can just get away with it? How is that right? I suddenly heard katie sobbing.

"Carlos, I'll see you guys tomorrow. katie is having a nightmare right now." I hung up and ran to Katie.

**_Katie's POV:_**

I woke up from another Mark nightmare, and Kendall was gone. What if he left me? I knew nobody loved me. I started sobbing really loud, not caring if I woke any other patients up.

"Katie? It's okay. I'm here." Kendall said, running over to me. He tried to hug me, but I knew he hated me so I pushed him away.

**_Mark is evil! Well, I'll update soon guys :)_**

**_-ConverseQueen11_**


	28. Lies

**_New chapter, only because I have not updated in so long :) & I might post another chapter tonight because I have no school tomorrow! Review and enjoy!_**

**_Kendall's POV:_**

I felt hurt when my baby sister pushed me away. "Katie, what's wrong?" I said. "Stop pretending you love me, I know you don't!" Katie cried. I started crying, I felt like my world was falling apart. How could she think I didn't love her?

"Katie, you know you mean more to me than anything." I said, sadly. "I'm sorry, Kendall. I just had another nightmare and Mark told me everyone hated me. And, when I woke up, you were gone. I thought you left me, just like in my dream." katie cried. Her sobs just kept breaking my heart into tiny, little peices. I wrapped Katie in a tight hug.

"Shh, baby sister. It was just a dream. I love you so much, please always remember. I did not leave you, I was just on the phone. Shh." I whispered, rocking us back and forth. We sat like that for over an hour, and I noticed that Katie fell asleep in my arms. I finally closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

_**Katie's POV:**_

I woke up to the guys walking into my hospital room. I looked at the clock before anything, and it was 6:30am, visiting hours began. I also noticed that I was still in Kendall's arms and he was asleep still. They must have thought I was still asleep, so I just quietly sat there.

"Are we ever going to tell Katie about the note?" I heard Carlos say. "Carlos, shhh don't wake them up." Logan said. "Sorry." Carlos whispered. "We can't tell her. She should not have to worry about it." James said.

Okay, now I was curious. Note? I felt Kendall moving. "Hey guys." Kendall said, in a tired voice. "See Carlos you woke him up!" Logan said. "It was not my fault!" Carlos pouted. I could not help but to smile at their bickering.

"It's okay guys." Kendall laughed. "So last night.." Kendall lowly said. I could feel the mood in the room change, and I was so confused. What happened last night? "Maybe we should talk about it in the hallway?" Logan whispered. I knew they were talking about me.

As they stepped into the hall I remembered Kendall putting a peice of paper in his jacket pocket yesterday morning, and his jacket was on the chair next to my bed. I needed to find out what was going on. I sat up and leaned over to the chair. I was too short too reach, so I had to move up a little. It hurt my stomach so much, because of my stitches, but I needed to reach this paper.

I whimpered in pain, but I finally reached his jacket. I searched his pockets, and finally found the paper. This could be the note that they were just talking about. I slowly laied back down, and I was glad that the pain in my stomach finally went away.

I felt guilty for reading this, maybe this note was none of my business. But, I needed to see why everyone was so weird. My brothers were hiding something from me. I opened up the paper, and I regretted reading it.

I felt so scared. Mark was watching me. What if he's in here right now? I'm all alone, I need my brothers. Mark is going to kill me. I have never been so scared in my life. I started crying really loudly and I threw the note across the room.

_**Kendall's POV:**_

I was standing in the hallway talking about how to deal with what happened last night with Mark, and we heard Katie crying. Oh no, a repeat of last night! "Katie!" me and the guys screamed at the same time, and we ran into her room.

"What's wrong, Katie?" James asked, getting to katie first and hugging her. "Why didn't you guys tell me?" Katie cried. "Tell you what?" James asked, still holding on to Katie. I was confused when katie pointed towards the wall. But I was mad when Carlos walked over there and picked up a paper. It was the paper that had Marks note on it.

"Katie, where did you get that?" I screamed. "In your jacket pocket." Katie sobbed. James just rubbed calming circles on her back. "Why are you going through my stuff? You should have never read this!" I screamed. Katie looked up at me, "Why are you yelling at me? Why would you hide this from me? I have the right to know that I'm being stalked!" she screamed.

"If we wanted you to know, we'd tell you. You are already too scared to be alone!" I screamed. "Sorry for being scared!" Katie screamed. She started crying in Jame's chest again.

I was so angry. I did not want her to know about this! We never scream at each other, and I was upset that it was Mark's fault that we did just now. My anger disappeared when I heard Katie sobbing.

"Katie, I'm sorry." I whispered. She just ignored me, not even looking up at me. I needed to get some air, "I'll be back." I whispered.

_**James's POV:**_

Kendall just left, and I was shocked. I just sat there hugging katie. "I'll go see if he's alright." Carlos said, leaving the room. "Katie, are you okay?" I asked. I felt her shake her head no.

Logan sat down on the other side of her bed. "It's okay, Katie." he said. "No, it's not. Kendall is mad at me and now he hates me!" Katie cried. I rubbed her back to calm her. "Katie, Kendall would never hate you." I said. "But, he screamed at me." Katie said, looking up at me.

"He did not mean to scream at you, he's just mad that Mark is still threatening you." I said. "Is Mark really watching me?" Katie asked. I felt so sad, she looked so scared and lost.

"Hey, don't worry about Mark." Logan said, making Katie look at him. "But, he's going to kill me and he is probably watching me right now!" Katie said and started crying again. "It will all be fine, Katie. Remember, we will not ever let Mark touch you, he can't kill you!" I said. I couldn't believe that she found out. Mark is watching right now, probably laughing. Just the thought of that made me want to kill him.

"Is this why you guys wanted me to get the cops involved?" Katie whispered. "Yes, Katie." I said. "I'll do it." Katie said. "You mean you will agree to letting us get the cops involved?" Logan asked. "Yes, it will help me feel safer because he won't be able to stalk me." Katie said. I remembered how Mark was friends with the police last night, but decided not to tell Katie. She just found out enough about Mark.

"But, why did you guys want to keep this from me? I have the right to know someone is stalking me." Katie said, looking back and forth between me and Logan. "We just did not want you to worry anymore, Katie." I said. "Yeah, you have nothing to worry about either way. Mark is not stalking you and he will not get to you." Logan said.

"Thanks guys." Katie said, hugging both of us. "Are you sure Kendall will forgive me?" Katie whispered. The sad look in her eyes made me want to die. "Of corse he will." I said. He better.

_**Carlos's POV:**_

I finally found Kendall, out front of the hospital in the parking lot. He was kicking cars. "Kendall!" I screamed, running over to him. "Calm down!" I screamed. "I can't, Mark ruins everything. Katie was never supposed to find out. Mark is supposed to disappear from our lives forever!" he screamed.

"Look, you're ruining these cars. We need to get out of here before the owners come out." I said. "Plus, Katie needs you. She thinks you are mad at her and are going to hate her." I said. Just hearing Katie's name made kendall calm down a little.

"I don't hate her!" Kendall screamed. "I know that." I whispered, walking closer to Kendall. "Well then why doesn't Katie?" Kendall cried. "It's not your fault. You have been nothing but the best to her. She does know you love her. She just does not believe it sometimes because Mark told her that everyone hates her. He always put her down and she can't help but to believe him. Now, we need to go and save her. It's our job to make her not believe that, and we can't help her by screaming at her." I said.

I can't blame Katie for reading the letter. She had every reason to wonder what was going on, because it was about her. "God!" kendall screamed, kicking another car. "Kendall, come on." I said. I grabbed his arm, and we walked back into the hospital.

**_Did you like it? Review and let me know. I'll update soon!_**

**_-ConverseQueen11_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_New chapter! Enjoy and review :) Sorry I took forever, but it's summer!_**

**_Kendall's POV:_**

I walked back into Katie's room. "Katie, I'm so sorry." I said as soon as I walked in. She looked over to me. "It's okay, big brother." Katie smiled. I smiled back. "Guys, can I talk to Katie alone for a few minutes?" I asked. They all nodded and walked out.

I walked over tot he chair next to Katie's bed, and sat. I grabbed katie's hand. "Katie, I did not mean to yell at you. I was not mad at you at all. I was just mad at Mark, please forgive me?" I begged. Katie laughed, "I know, Kendall. I did not mean to read it, but I was just curious. I forgive you."

"I love you so much." I said. Katie squeezed my hand. "I love you, too."

"But, Kendall. Next time, please don't keep something like that from me. No more secrets, okay? I can deal with the truth about Mark, because I have you here with me." Katie said. I had the best baby sister in this whole entire world. "I promise, Katie." I said.

"So, was that one note the only thing Mark did?" Katie asked. I suddenly felt very nervous. I did not want to be the one to tell Katie about last night, but I just promised her. "Katie, well... Last night, the guys caught Mark in your room. They were going to stab him, but called the cops instead." I slowly said. Before I could finish the story, katie interupted.

"So, he's in jail now?" Katie happily said. Her face light up, and I felt my heart break because I'd have to crush her happiness. "Katie.." I began.

"This is great. Now, I won't have to get the cops involved like I told James and Logan I would. This is the best day ever." katie said, hugging me. I just hugged her back, beginning to cry. She was so happy, and I did not want to ruin that.

"No, Katie. Listen, Mark was friends with one of the cops, and he let Mark go." I said. I wanted to take back what I said more than anything. Katie looked up at me, fear and pain written all over her face. I wanted to punch myself in the face. "I'm sorry, baby sister." I said.

"Oh." Was all Katie said. She looked like she was in shock, she did not even cry. "Don't worry though, Katie. I think he knows to leave us alone forever." I said. "I can't tell the cops now." Katie mumbled.

"Yes, you can." I said. "But, Mark will get away with it." katie said. We heard the door bang, and Katie got really scared.

"Sorry, I thought you's were Mark." Katie said, beginning to cry. Carlos ran over to her, and hugged her. "Katie, don't worry. Mark is nowhere near this hospital." Carlos said.

"Kendall, I'm not telling the cops!" Katie said. "What? Katie you said you would." Logan said. "But, Mark is friends with the cops." katie said. "Katie, that was only one cop. We'll make sure it's a different cop." I said.

"But, still." Katie said. "Katie, you have to go along with this." James said. "Yeah, it will all work out. We will go against Mark in court. His officer friend will not be a part of that." Logan said.

"Okay." katie said, very unsurely. "Katie, it's all going to be alright. Mark is going down." I said.

_**Katie's POV:**_

I was watching tv with the guys. I was actually too lost in my thoughts. I was so scared to go against Mark in court. What if he wins?

My thoughts were interrupted when my Doctor walked in. "Hello. Katie, we are going to take out your stitches today." I suddenly felt happy. "Does this mean I'll be able to go home?" I said. My doctor laughed, "Well, we want to keep you here over night just to make sure everything is healing just fine. But, if everything turns out good, you'll get to leave tomorrow morning." she said.

Only one person was allowed in the room with me when they took out my stitches, and that person was of corse Kendall. "Okay, now you will only feel a little pinch and discomfort." the nurse said.

I grabbed Kendall's hand, and when they started removing the stitches, I squeezed his hand. He just gave me an encouraging smile. "You're doing great, baby sister. It's almost over." kendall said.

When my stitches were finally out, I was so happy. But, it was already time for visiting hours to end. "Kendall, you look exhausted. You need to go home and get some real rest." I said. "Katie, I'll feel much happier sleeping here with you." he said.

I rolled my eyes, "No, you need your own bed. It's only for this last night, then I'll be home." I said.

"I call staying with Katie tonight!" Carlos screamed. I laughed at that. "Is that okay with you, Katie?" Kendall asked. "Yes!" I said. "Okay, I'll be here right when visiting hours start tomorrow to take you home!" Kendall said. "Good! Bye big brother." I said.

It was just me and Carlos now. "How about I put a movie in?" Carlos suggested. "Sounds good." I said. Carlos put the movie in and got comfortable on the chair next to my bed. I was about to ask him to lay with me, but I was too tired because of the pain medicine the hospital gave me. I was asleep withing 2 minutes after the movie started.

_**Carlos's POV:**_

I woke up to screaming. "Help, please!" It was Katie. I got up, and stood over her. I shook her awake. "Katie, wake up." I said.

Her eyes shot open, and she started crying. I hugged her. "It's okay, katie. I got you. It was a dream." I whispered. "Mark was watching me, he tried to stab me again." Katie sobbed. "Calm down. It was a dream. Mark is not here. I'm not going to let him hurt you." I whispered.

We sat like that for a few minutes, and she finally calmed down. "Do you think that Mark is watching me right now?" Katie asked, looking up at me. How could I answer this? I knew Mark was stalking her. I did not want to scare her though. "Katie, don't think about that right now. I'm here and I would never let Mark near you. Shh." I whispered. "Try to go back to sleep."

"I'm too scared to sleep again." katie said, but she yawned. "I'll be right here watching over you. Your dreams won't come true. You need sleep." I said. "Can you please lay in my bed with me?" Katie asked. "Of corse I can." I smiled.

We got settled in her bed. "Now, try falling back asleep. Just think happy thoughts. I'll stay awake and make sure you are safe." I said. "I love you." katie said. " I love you, too." I said, kissing the top of her head.

**_Woo, Katie's going to court against Mark. Do you think Mark will end up in jail or will he get away with it? I'll update soon :)_**

**_-ConverseQueen11_**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Yay! New Chapter! Enjoy and review!**_

_**Katie's POV:**_

I woke up the next morning, and the guys were already there. "Katie, you're awake!" Carlos screamed. I looked at the clock, and it was already 10:00am. "Why didn't you guys wake me up when visiting hours started?" I asked.

"We decided to let you rest. You needed it." Logan said. "Yeah, Carlos said you had a rough night." Kendall said. "Am I still going home today?" I asked. "I'll go get your doctor." James said.

About five minutes later, James and my doctor walked in. "On a scale of one to ten, how bad does your stomach hurt?" she asked. "5" I said. It actually hurt more like a ten, no make that 100. It hurt so bad, but I just wanted to go home today. "Well, looks like you can go home today." She said, giving us all a cheerful smile.

"Just sign this paper work, then she is good to leave." she handed Kendall some paper. "Also, here is some pain medicine for her to take whenever she needs it." she added before walking out.

I was anxiously waiting for Kendall to finish signing these papers. "Are you done yet?" I asked. "Just got done." Kendall said. "I'll go and give these to the front desk, Carlos come with me. James and Logan will walk you to the car." Kendall said.

Logan grabbed the car keys, and started walking ahead. James was standing next to my bed. "Ready katie?" he asked. "Yes." I said. I sat up, and felt a sharp pain in my stomach. "Oww!" I said, grabbing my stomach. "You okay?" James asked. "Yeah." I lied. I finally stood up, but the pain was too much. I held my stomach again, and sat back down.

I could not help it, and I threw up all over the floor. "Katie!" James screamed. I was so embarresed and started crying. "I'm sorry." I said. "Logan, come here." James screamed. James sat down next to me.

"What's taking so long... Katie?" Logan said. "She threw up, her stomach hurts." James said. "Why did you lie to the doctor?" Logan asked. "I'm sorry. I just want to go home." I cried. "Katie." Logan whispered.

"Here." James said, and he picked me up. "Let's go." he said.

When we were in the elevator, I was still crying silent tears. "Katie, don't worry. It's okay." James said. "Does your stomach still hurt?" Logan asked. I nodded my head. "I'll give you the pain medicine in the car. It will be alright." Logan smiled.

We were on our way to the PalmWoods, but we had to stop at the store to pick up my stupid medicine. "Katie, do you want to wait in the car because your stomcah hurts?" James asked. I thought for a second. My stomach was in too much pain to walk, and I was really comfortable. "Yeah." I said. "We'll only be a few minutes, baby sister." Kendall said.

When they first left, I enjoyed the peace. But, then I got scared. Mark was watching me, I just knew it. What if he took me? I can't let that happen. I quickly got out of the car and ran into the store, despite the horrible pain in my stomach. I must have seemed like a lost little kid, because when I got into the store some guy asked, "What's the problem, little one?" I just looked at him, then called for my brother.

_**Kendall's POV:**_

"Kendall!" I heard a scream. I turned around, and saw Katie stairing at some guy. I ran over to them, and put my hand on Katie's shoulder. "What's going on?" I asked. This guy was scaring my sister.

"Nothing, she looked lost so I was making sure she was okay." The man said. "Thank you." I nodded, and me and katie walked back to the car. "Katie, I thought you were going to wait in the car?" I asked. She looked up at me, and her eyes were filled with fear. "I got scared. I remembered that Mark is trying to get me. Sorry." Katie said.

I just hugged her, and that's how we sat for the rest of the ride home.

When we got back to the Palmwoods, Katie just went straight to her room. I was about to go walk after her to make sure she was all right. "Dude, just give her some space for a while. She'll be fine." Logan smiled.

_**Sorry that this chapter is short. But next chapter will be interesting ;) **_

_**-ConverseQueen11**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Yay,**_** chapter 31! Enjoy! Review :)**_

_**Katie's POV:**_

I was in my room, almost asleep. "Katie, dinner is done. Please come eat?" Kendall called. I sighed, getting out of bed. I was not hungry at all, I felt like throwing up again.

I sat down at the table, and I was just playing with the food on my plate. "Katie, are you feeling okay?" Kendall asked. "Yeah, I'm just not that hungry." I said. Kendall did not know that I threw up before I left the hospital, and he does not know that I lied to the doctor.

"Does your stomach still hurt?" Logan asked. I shook my head no, not wanting anymore medicine. "How about we go watch some tv?" Kendall asked, probably sensing that I was lying about my stomach. "Alright." I said. "I'll clean the dishes." Logan said.

I was sitting on the couch with my brother, James, and Carlos. I was not really paying attention to the tv though. Suddenly, I heard a loud crash and then glass shattering. I suddenly went into the flashback of when Mark threw a picture frame at me. Then the flashback would not stop. I relived every time that Mark ever hurt me, every thing he told me.

_**Kendall's POV:**_

Logan accidently dropped a dish, and now Katie was not with us anymore. "Katie, what's wrong?" I screamed. I tried shaking her, but she was just looking straight, tears streaming down her face. "Katie, can you hear me." James said. But she continued looking straight.

"What's happening?" I screamed. "She's having a flashback." Logan said. "Help her!" I cried. I watched as Logan ran infront of Katie and grabbed her shoulders. "Katie, it's okay. It's just us, your brothers. You're fine, it's okay. Can you hear me?" Logan said. I was so scared, what if she never left this flashback?

"Katie, it's just us. You're safe. Please. Can you hear?" Logan said. Katie finally blinked, and looked at us. "It's okay." Logan said. Katie started crying again and hugged Logan.

"Baby sister, what happened?" I whispered. "I heard glass breaking and could not stop thinking about Mark." Katie cried. "It's okay, Mark's gone." Carlos said, rubbing Katie's arm. I walked over to her. "How about I take you to bed, you're tired." I said. Katie looked up at me and nodded. I grabbed her hand and walked her to her room.

"Please, stay with me until I fall asleep?" Katie asked. "I will." I promised. I sung to her, and once she was asleep I kissed the top of her head and left.

"Guys, Katie needs help." I said when I walked into the living room. "But, we are helping her." Carlos said. "No, like real help." I said. "Yeah, I'm really worried about her." James said. "She needs to go to therapy. Talking to someone she does not know can help her." Logan said. "So, it's agreed. Katie is going to therapy." I said.

I felt happy that we found a way to help her, but she would probably hate that idea. I tried to shake that idea out of my mind, and me and the guys watched tv.

"Well, I'm heading to bed." I yawned. It was only 9:00pm, but I was exhausted from the hospital nights still. "Me too." the guys all said at the same time. As I was walking to my room, I checked on Katie. She was still sleeping.

"Logan?" I asked after we were both in our beds. "Yeah?" he asked. "What if Katie does not want to go to therapy? Then she'll never get the help she really needs." I said. "Don't worry, Kendall. We talked her into going against Mark in court, I'm pretty sure we can talk her into therapy." he said. I smiled. "You're right." I said.

**_Katie's POV:_**

I woke up from hearing footsteps. I rolled over, and it was 2 in the morning. I was scared, what if Mark was back. Kendall told me that Mark already snuck in once, I knew he'd do it again.

I hid under my blankets, incase Mark tried coming in here. But, then I heard the cabinets opening. What if Mark was getting a knife? I could not let him walk around our apartment with a knife. He can't hurt my brothers. I decided I'd go out there and try to stop him. He can hurt me all he wants, but I needed to know my brothers were safe.

I quietly walked into the living room, and I saw nobody. The door was locked and all. Maybe I was just imagining things? I was walking to my room, but I walked into someone. I screamed, "Help!" But, the person put there hand over my mouth.

**_James's POV:_**

I quickly put my hand over Katie's mouth so she would not wake up the guys. "Katie, shh it's just me." I whispered. I took my hand off her mouth when she seemed calm. "James?" she said. "It's me." I said.

"You moron!" She said, and punched my arm. "What are you doing here?" I questioned, curious. "I heard noises out here and I thought it was Mark." Katie said, looking at the ground. "So you came out here?" I said. What was she thinking? If it was Mark, she put herself in dangers way. "I wanted to stop him from getting to you guys." katie whispered.

I hugged her. "You do not have to worry about us." I said. She just nodded. "Why did you scream?" I asked. "I thought you were Mark trying to take me." she said. I felt so guilty. "Katie, don't worry. Mark will never take you, I promise." I said. I walked her over to the couch, and we sat down.

"Yeah, but, Mark already snuck in this house twice. What's to stop him from doing it again?" She said. "You have nothing to worry about, katie. If Mark does come back, me and the guys are here to stop him. I might have controlled myself to not stab him the last time, but if I ever see him again, I will kill him." I said.

katie just hugged me. "Don't kill him." she said. I just rubbed her back, not wanting to make any promises about that.

_** Did you like it? Review. I'll update soon.**_

_**-ConverseQueen11**_


	32. Author's Note

_**Hello,**_

_** I'm back ;) I have not updated in over 2 months because my laptop charger broke and I**_

_**don't like using my home computer because it's sooo slow! I just updated a few chapters because I already**_

_**had those ones written and they were about the get deleted since they were there for almost 90 days. So, I**_

_**hope you enjoy catching up on those chapters. If anyone even still wants to bother reading this, lol.**_

_** But, it's summer now and I promise to try and update as much as I can. I have no idea how**_

_**long I will make this story. But, if anyone has any ideas on what they want to happen in this story, just tell**_

_**me. I will start writing more chapters tonight, no matter how tired I get. I need to finish this story. Haha.**_

_**But, I'll update more often, so please keep reading and reviewing.**_

_**- ConverseQueen11**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**New chapter guys! Enjoy & review :) **_

We were all sitting around the kitchen table eating breakfast. Except for Katie, who was just playing with the food again. That's it, she needs therapy now. "Katie, I was thinking that today me and you should have a brother/ sister day." I said. "Okay." Katie smiled. I finished eating, and me and Katie walked to the car.

"So what are we doing today, big brother?" Katie asked. I was planning on taking her to therapy, but I did not want her to know because she'd freak out. "It's a surprise." I said. Katie just smiled.

"We're here." I announced, when we got to the building. "Uhh, kendall. This does not look like any place fun." Katie said, giving me a confused look. "Katie, it's therapy." I lowly said. "You think I'm crazy!?" Katie screamed. "Katie, no! Not at all. Me and the guys are worried about you and you need to talk to someone." I said, looking into her eyes.

"You's all think I'm crazy!" Katie screamed. Why is this happening? "Katie, you are scared all the time, have nightmares, and lately, you've been having flashbacks. I am trying to help you, but talking to someone you don't know can help you more. Please? Give it a try. I can't stand to see you in pain anymore." I said, crying. "Fine, I'll do it. But just once." katie sighed.

As we sat int he waiting room, Katie grabbed my hand. I noticed hat everytime someone walks by her, she gives them a scared look. I know that she's scared about Mark watching her. The last time any of us have seen or heard from Mark was the night the cops let him get away. Maybe he would never come back, but we could not take any chances.

"Katie Knight?" a man said. Katie just looked at me, "I'm scared." she whispered. I squeezed her hand, "You'll do fine, baby sister."

_**Katie's POV:**_

I was honestly scared to tell a total stranger my business. I only did it because of Kendall. I just hoped it would really help.

After the therapist started asking questions, I began talking more and feeling more comfortable. "He's stalking me, and I'm pretty sure he's going to kill me. But, I'm going against him in court." I said. "That is a great idea." he said. "Well, you did great. I hope to see you again soon." he led me to the door.

I saw Kendall sitting in the waiting room, and I ran over to him. "Katie, how'd it go?" he asked. "Good." I said. Kendall gave me a huge smile. "See, I told you it would help!" he said. I rolled my eyes, but hugged him. "Thank you." I said.

He hugged me back and said, "How about we stop for lunch, you have not eaten since before the hospital." I just shook my head.

While we were at the restaurant Kendall decided to bring up the topic that I did not feel like talking about at the moment. "Tomorrow I think we should go to the

police. You can talk to them about Mark and we will sue him. Once we go against him in court, everything will be fine" Kendall said. Tomorrow? That was way too

soon. I was so not ready to face Mark again. "Maybe if we just ignore it, Mark will leave us alone. I mean so far there has been no sign of him" I said, trying to avoid

this whole thing until later. Kendall just gave me a sad look. "But, Katie. You promised the guys already. Please?" He begged. I sighed, "Fine!" I hated it when he

begged. "Thank you, Baby sister" Kendall said while giving me a hug. We finished eating and headed home.

_**Kendall's POV:**_

I was smiling while I was watching Katie play video games with James and Carlos. It was almost like the old days, except for the pain that was in Katie's eyes.

"Logan, can I talk to you?" I said, while walking into our room without waiting for his answer. "What's up?" He said, as he walked inside our room. "Tomorrow is the

day that Katie's talking to the cops" I explained to him. "Are you sure she's ready?" He questions, raising his eyebrows. "I'm not sure, but she needs to do it. The

sooner Mark is locked up, the better" I said. I was just worried. What if Katie was not ready at all and she was too scared to explain everything to the police? "Don't

worry. Everything will be fine" Logan said, smiling at me. "Thanks" I said. We walked back out into the living room and joined in on the video games. Things were

slowly going back to normal for sure.

_**Alright, so I know that this chapter sucks and it's short. But, I had writers block for this chapter. I promise you that the next chapter will be really long and have a lot going on in it. Plus, I'll upload it really soon because I did not update in over a week and all I had was this horrible chapter. I am working on the next chapter right now, and it should be up in about an hour. I won't do anything until I finished writing it and it's perfect. Please review :)**_


	34. Threat

_**Hey, so here's the next chapter. I tried to make it the best chapter yet. Please leave a review :)**_

_**Katie's POV:**_

Before I knew it, I was already in bed trying to fall asleep. I was extremely tired, but no matter what, I just could not fall asleep. My mind was racing. I had to talk to

the cops tomorrow. I was not looking forward to that. So many things could go wrong. They already let Mark go once, so what's to stop them again? Also, Mark is

going to kill me if I tell the cops. He almost killed me because my brothers found out. That's when my biggest fear came to me. Mark was stalking me, he probably

over heard my conversation with Kendall about going to the cops. He could sneak in my room like he already did once and kill me so I would never have the chance

to tell the cops. I started letting silent tears stream down my face. I suddenly heard a noise outside of my bedroom window. Was it Mark? He was coming to kill me

right now. I can't let this happen. I needed to get out of here fast. I quickly got out of bed and ran towards Kendall's room. I was running as fast as I could, not

looking where I was. Suddenly, I ran into something. It was a human. I started crying as loud as I could and screaming. "Help! Somebody, help!" The person pulled

me into their chest and started rubbing my back. "Shh, Katie. It's okay. It's just me." I realized that voice, and I stopped screaming and looked up. "Logan?" I said.

"It's okay, Katie" He said, hugging me again. We stood like that for a few seconds until the light turned on. "Katie, what's wrong?" Kendall said in a panicked voice,

running over to me. I looked up and I noticed that all of my brothers were there looking at me with worried faces. "Mark was trying to get in my window. I heard

noises coming from outside of it" I said, still crying. James and Kendall quickly ran into my room, and the rest of us followed behind. I was too scared to go into my

room, so I stood outside my bedroom door with Carlos. He was holding my hand, trying to calm me down. "He's not out there. It's okay, Katie" James said. I was

going crazy. I thought for sure that Mark was out there, why was I so stupid and had to go waking everyone up. I pulled my hand away from Carlos and I leaned

against the wall, and slid down it. I hid my face in my hands, trying to not show my tears.

_**Kendall's POV:**_

My and the guys exchanged worried looks as Katie was against the wall crying. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, baby sister. Mark's not out

there" I said. "I know, but I woke all of you up" Katie cried. My heart broke. James sat on the other side of her and played with her hair to calm her. "Don't worry

about that, Katie" James said. "But, I ruin everything. If I never told anyone about Mark than everything would still be normal. I would not be freaking out all the

time and waking you guys up over stupid reasons" Katie said, sobbing uncontrollably. I tried to hold back my own tears. How could she think like that? Before I could

say anything, Carlos and Logan sat down in front of my Baby sister. "Katie, please don't say that" Carlos said, tears also coming out of his eyes. "You didn't ruin

anything. It's not your fault at all" Logan said, holding her hand. "You had to tell us about Mark. He almost killed you. If you would have died, I don't know what I

would have done" I said, crying when I said the word "died". I hated thinking about Katie dying, but we almost lost her. Katie finally looked up at all of us and wiped

her eyes. "What if I ruin everything when I am talking to the police and when I go against Mark in court?" Katie asked. If those cops let Mark get away with this, I

swear to kill him. "That won't happen, Baby sister" I said. She just looked at the floor. "How about you sleep in my room tonight, it's almost 2 in the morning" I said.

Katie yawned and shook her head, so I picked her up and carried her to my room. I tucked her in next to me, and watched as she fell asleep. I could not sleep

though, and as I looked over at Logan, either could he. "Logan?" I whispered, careful not to wake Katie up. "Yeah?" he asked. "What if it goes all wrong. Mark is

smart, he'll figure out how to get out of trouble" I said, sighing. Logan sat up and looked over at me. "Don't worry. I know it will all work out. But, if it doesn't, we are

killing that stupid Mark!" I couldn't help but smile. "Now get some sleep, tomorrow will be a busy day" Logan said, while he laid back down. I watched Katie's

breathing, and soon I fell into a light sleep. But, not even an hour later Katie started crying and screaming in her sleep. "Kendall, help!" I quickly sat up and shook

her awake. Logan also woke up and turned on the lamp. "Katie, wake up. It's just a dream" I said. Katie's eyes shot open and she started crying and fell into my

chest. I just hugged her. "Please make these nightmares stop" Katie cried. I did not know what to say. I looked over at Logan for help, and he was silently crying. He

noticed that I was confused and he walked over and sat down next to Katie. "It's okay. They will stop soon" Logan said. Katie nodded into my chest. "Just try and fall

back asleep, baby sister" I whispered.

_**Katie's POV:**_

"Katie, wake up!" I was woken up by Kendall the next morning. I rolled over, not wanting to get out of bed yet. "We are heading to the police station soon" Kendall

said. That was enough to wake me up. I forgot all about that. I got out of bed and got ready. When I was done I walked into the living room and the guys were all

sitting down eating breakfast. "Want some breakfast baby sister?" Kendall asked. I just shook my head no. I was too scared to do anything. "You need to eat" Kendall

said. "I'm just not hungry" I said. Kendall sighed and then cleaned the dishes. Before I knew it all of us were in the car on the way to the police station. I was so

nervous, but I was trying not to let that show. I was too lost in thoughts to notice that we already parked in front of the police station. We walked inside and only one

person was slowed to go back with me in the room where I would talk to a police officer. That person was of coarse Kendall. "So, you's are here for what?" The officer

asked. I just gave Kendall a worried look, and he smiled at me. "My mom's husband was hurting her and he stabbed her" Kendall said. I smiled back at him, happy to

have him here with me. "Is there any proof that he hurt her?" The officer questioned. "Call the hospital she was at, they can tell you she was there because she was

stabbed. You can also still see some bruises and scars on her" Kendall said, getting angry with the officer. "Where's this guy now?" the officer said. "He's out there

somewhere. We kept getting notes from him saying that he's stalking her and will kill her" Kendall said. I just sat there quietly looking at the floor. "Do you have

proof of that?" The officer kept asking questions. "Yes, but it's at home" Kendall said. I started to worry, we did not have the proof with us. "Alright, well that will be

good evidence in court, and those bruises do show abuse. So, just tell us this mans name so we can contact him and then also have your lawyer call here and we will

set the whole court date up" The officer said. Well, that went better than I expected. "Thank you" Kendall said, before grabbing my hand and walking out. Right when

we got out the guys ran over to us. "How did it go?" they all asked together. "We have to find a good lawyer soon and have it call here. Mark is going down" Kendall

said. I couldn't help but smile. Maybe this would all work out after all.

Later that day I decided it would be good to get out of the house for a while, no matter how scared I was to leave. I walked to the store with Carlos to pick up some

groceries. I did not want to admit it, but I was terrified that Mark was out there and that my big brother was not with me this time. But, I knew I was safe with

Carlos. When we were walking to the store, I thought I saw Mark on the other side of the street. I felt fear go through me, and I grabbed onto Carlos' hand tightly.

He looked down at me with worry in his eyes. "You alright?" he asked. I just shook my head yes, and would not let go of his hand until we got to the store.

We were standing in front of the corn dog freezer for over 10 minutes. "Don't you think we should be looking for what's on the shopping list?" I questioned. "But, I'm

admiring these corn dogs" Carlos said, not once taking his eyes off the corn dogs. I rolled my eyes, but I smiled. I looked at the list and all we needed was milk. I

looked down the isle and the milk was only a little while away. I had to be brave, because I just wanted to get this milk and go home. "I'll get the milk" I said, and I

walked quickly to the milk. I kept looking back at Carlos to make sure he was not going to leave me, and that I was still where he could see me. I turned around to

look at the milk, but noticed someone was standing in front of me. "Excuse me" I nicely said. "Hi Katie" the person said. That voice sent chills down my spine. It was

Mark. I was about to scream for Carlos, but Mark put his hand over my mouth and pulled me into the next isle. "So, you think you can win against me in court? Well

you're wrong. You're lucky I don't kill you right now" he said, in a loud whisper. I tried to get his hand off of my mouth, and I started crying. But, he hit me across

the face and yelled, "Shut up!" I stopped struggling and just looked at him, fear was the only thing I felt. "Just know that you will lose this case, I'll make sure of it.

Then I'll make sure to make you're death slow and painful. You better not tell you're stupid brothers that you saw me, or else I'll make you're death sooner and

maybe kill one of them" Mark said. I nodded. He shoved me into the shelf as hard as he could and walked away quickly. Why was nobody here to witness this? I

slowly got up and got the milk, trying to ignore what just happened. I walked back over to Carlos, who just got done admiring the corn dogs. "Katie, what happened

to you? Your face is all red" Carlos said, gently touching my face where Mark hit me. "I just hit it on the shelf" I lied. "It's a hand print, Katie" Carlos said, starting to

get angry. "Who did this?" he yelled. I just flinched and slowly backed up. "Katie, I'm sorry. But please tell me" Carlos begged. I started crying, not letting myself tell

him the truth, Mark threatened to hurt one of them. Carlos pulled me in for a hug. "Katie, you can tell me. Please?"

_**Told you this chapter would be longer. The beginning of it is not good, sorry still having writers block. But, will Katie ever tell anyone about what Mark just did? I'll try an update soon, because my laptop is working again :D Leave a review please!**_


	35. Guilt

_**New chapter. Please leave a review :)**_

_**Carlos' POV:**_

I was beyond angry. Katie had a hand print on her face and she would not tell me who did it. I had a feeling I knew who it was though. I was hugging her, letting her

cry into my chest. "It was Mark, wasn't it?" I questioned, fearing the answer. Katie just shook her head yes. Why was I not paying better attention to her? She just

walked down the isle from me, and I did not even notice that Mark hurt her? He could have killed her and it would have been all my fault. I'm the worst. "Katie, I'm

so sorry" I whispered, rubbing circles on her back. I noticed that some people were giving us weird looks, so I carried Katie to the park and sat us down on the bench.

"I'm really sorry, Katie" I continued to say. Katie looked up at me, and the amount of pain in her eyes made me want to die. "Sorry for what?" Katie asked. "I should

have been watching you better" I said. I was extremely angry with myself. "It's not your fault, I was the one who left to get the milk. None of us knew that Mark

would be there" Katie said. I still felt guilty. "I'm sorry" I said again. Katie hugged me and said, "Don't be, I'm fine." I knew she was trying to make me feel not

guilty. I gently grabbed her face and observed the hand print that Mark left. "You're not fine. Mark hurt you again" I said. It was going to leave a bad bruise, that's

for sure. Katie just looked at the floor, and I could tell there was more to the story. "Is that all that Mark did to you?" I questioned, suddenly getting more worried.

"He pushed me into a shelf" Katie said, not taking her eyes off the floor. How did I not hear that happening? "What else, Katie?" I asked, knowing there was more.

Katie suddenly started crying and buried her face in my chest. I let her cry for as long as she needed to, waiting until she was ready to talk. "It's alright, Katie. Mark

is gone" I whispered. When her crying settled down, I asked, "What else happened?" Katie stayed quiet for a few more seconds before talking. "Mark told me he

would make sure that I lost against him in court." I was so angry. I hate Mark with all of my heart. Mark better not win. "Katie, it's okay. He's losing. Don't worry.

He's just trying to scare you so you aren't focused on winning" I said. Katie continued crying, "He also said that he would make my death slow and painful once I lost

the case for telling on him." How could Mark threaten her like that? Hasn't he done enough? I wanted to hurt him so much more than he ever hurt Katie. He's the one

who deserves a painful death. "He's not going to touch you ever again, Katie. He won't kill you, I won't let him" I said. Katie suddenly looked up at me, fear in her

eyes. I wanted to take all of her pain away. "He told me not to tell anyone about anything that happened in the store today. He said he's going to kill one of you

guys. He can't kill you. I wish I never told you" Katie cried. "Katie, calm down. He's not going to kill anyone. Shh, it's okay" I said, pulling Katie in for another hug.

"He can't kill any of you guys" Katie screamed. I just held her, waiting until she was a little calmer. "He won't. Just don't worry about that now. Soon, he'll be in jail.

He's not killing anybody" I softly said. We sat there like that for a long while, until my phone started ringing. I took it out and saw the caller id. It was James. I did

not know if I should tell the rest of the guys about Mark, but they would be suspicious when they saw Katie's face. I knew if I told them, Kendall and James would go

and kill Mark. But, we were so close to having him locked up, and I can't let them do anything stupid. I sighed before answering my phone. "Hey" I said. "What's

taking so long, all you had to get was milk?" James said, sounding a little worried. "We're on our way home, I'll see you soon" I said before quickly hanging up. I

would tell them when I got home so that way I could make sure that they did not do anything stupid, like go find Mark.

**_James' POV:_**

"That was weird" I said after Carlos hung up on me. "What?" Kendall questioned. "Carlos is just acting strange" I answered. Before anyone could say anything else,

the front door opened. Carlos walked in first, but then Katie slowly walked in. She was just keeping her head down, looking at the floor. "Is everything okay?" Kendall

asked, noticing Katie. I noticed Carlos with a guilty look on his face, and he opened his mouth to say something. Right before he did, he was interrupted. "Are you

sick?" Logan said, walking over to Katie and lifting her head so he could feel for a fever. Right when I saw her face, my blood ran cold. Everyone froze what they were

doing, and before anybody reacted, Katie ran into her room and slammed the door. "Carlos, what happened to her?" Kendall yelled. "Mark showed up at the store. I

didn't mean to get distracted, but I let her out of my sight for a few minutes while she was getting the milk. When she came back she told me Mark was there" Carlos

said, crying. I was so angry. I know it's not Carlos' fault, but how could he let this happen? "So he is stalking Katie" Logan said. That made me even more angrier.

"I'm sorry guys, I should have never let her out of my sight" Carlos said, still crying. "You shouldn't have, but it's not your fault" I said. I heard a crash, and I turned

around to see Kendall knocking the table over. "Kendall, calm down" I said, knowing just how angry he was feeling. Believe me, I felt like knocking stuff over too.

"I'm going to kill Mark" Kendall whispered. "Me too" I said. I really wanted to find him, and cause him so much pain. He deserved to die. Why couldn't he just leave

Katie alone? "Don't do anything stupid, he will be locked away soon" Carlos said. I knew he was right. But, I felt so much guilt. We promised Katie that we would

never let Mark anywhere near her again, or ever hurt her again. But, he ended up hurting her. "We are the worst" I said. Kendall and Carlos nodded in agreement. I

noticed that Logan went to check on Katie. "Come on, we have to make sure Katie is alright" I said. I still wanted to go kill Mark.

_**Katie's POV:**_

I was hiding in my room, in my closet. I did not want to talk to anyone right now. I know that I deserve what Mark did to me. I was crying really hard that I did not

notice Logan coming into my room, until he sat down next to me and put his arm around me. I looked up at him, and I could tell how angry he was about Mark

showing up. "It's okay" Logan said. "When will this end?" I whispered. I looked down at the floor, trying to hide the pain in my eyes. I hated how everyone felt bad

for me. "Don't worry. It's almost over" Logan whispered. "Why does he always have to be the places I go?" I screamed. I was just getting angrier by every day that

passed. "He's sick. He has problems. He should not have ever hurt you. He's going to pay for what he did" Logan said. I tried to stop the tears, but they just kept

coming. "Maybe I deserve what mark did to me" I said. It was true, I did. "Katie, don't say that. You don't deserve any of that. You need to believe that. You are the

nicest person in this world and you are the last person in this world to ever deserve that. Never think that anything you do made you deserve that. No matter what"

Logan said, starting to cry. I did not reply. Suddenly, the rest of the guys came running in my room. When they saw me, their expressions changed from anger to

sorrow. That made me feel so weak. They all sat down around me. "Baby sister, don't cry. You will never get hurt by anybody again" Kendall said, pulling me in for a

hug. "But, Mark knows where I am at all times. He is going to get me alone again" I cried. I remembered his threats. "Don't listen to anything that stupid Mark says"

James said. "He knows that I told you guys about him today, he's going to kill one of you guys" I screamed. I felt my heart beating really fast, and my breathing got

really fast. I pushed away from Kendall and screamed, "I can't let him kill any of you. Please stay away from him!" I felt Kendall grab my shoulders and heard him

say, "Katie, breathe. It's okay. You don't have to worry about us. He will not kill anybody." I felt my breathing slowly getting back to normal. "But, he will" I cried,

falling into kendall's chest. "Katie, in a few days, he will be locked up" Carlos said. "Yeah, just focus on winning against him in court, and once he's locked up, he

won't be able to do anything" James said. I nodded, starting to feel better. "It's getting late. How about I put some ice on your face since it's getting swollen where

Mark hit you, and then we go to sleep" Logan said. "You can sleep in my room tonight, Baby sister. While you get ice for your face, I'll get your pillows and put them

on my bed" Kendall said. I smiled, they were the best brothers ever. Logan grabbed my hand and helped me up. He walked me into the kitchen and got some ice for

me. "Just hold it on your face for a few minutes" He said, sitting down across from me. It felt cold and uncomfortable at first, but I got use to it. "Does it hurt that

bad?" Logan questioned, giving me a worried look. "No, I'm already use to Mark hitting me, so I don't even notice the pain that much" I said. Logan just gave me a

sad look. "The bed is set up, Baby sister" kendall walked in the kitchen and said. I let him pick me up and carry me to bed. I was too tired. Before I knew it, he was

singing me to sleep and I closed my eyes. Hopefully there would be no nightmares tonight.

_**Hope you like it. I'll try and update sometime tomorrow. Please, leave a review and let me know what you think! :)**_


	36. Author's note!

_**I have not updated this story in so long, and I know that I said I would update often. But, I have just not really felt up to continuing this story. I still **_

_**really love the idea and I did enjoy writing this story so far. But, I just don't really have the time to be updating it. So, I have asked one of my friends **_

_**to finish this story. She is going to start it from the beginning, and write it different from this. Now, the plot will still be the same exact thing and the **_

_**characters will still be the same. But, she will write it how she wants and she will actually finish it and I know it will be so much better than my version**_

_** of it. I don't know when she will get around to writing it, because she just started writing a new story. But, I am looking forward to reading her version **_

_**of it and seeing how much better I could have made mine. I will be sure to let you guys know when she starts writing it. So, yeah. Sorry for not being**_

_** able to finish this story. Also, if anybody else likes this idea and wants to write their version of it, go right ahead. But, I think I'll just stick to writing **_

_**one shots :)**_

_**-ConverseQueen11**_


	37. Important note!

_**Hey guys, another author's note. **_

_**So, the author, Bigtimerushfangirl was so kind enough to continue writing this story from where it left off. She thought it would be a good idea to have someone write it from where it left off, and to have someone start it over.**_

_**So she is working on it soon, so please keep an eye out for it. **_

_**The author, ChalkOutline22 will be the one to start it over, so keep an eye out for that too.**_

_**:) **_


End file.
